Abused Angel
by phoenix9648
Summary: Derek overhears a conversation between Nora and Casey that leads him to think there is something about Casey’s father he doesn’t know. When he follows her to New York, he realizes that the real trouble wasn’t knowing, it was how to cope with the truth.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I'm backkkk :) It really hasn't been that long, but I wanted to get further into this story before I started posting. In my writing and in the plot, I'm getting to the good stuff and I think I know where I'm going, so I will start posting. I'm going to post gradually though because I might have to make changes to the early chapters and I want that freedom.

I'm rating this T for now, but that might change. I'm going to try to keep my cursing to a minimum as it came out way more often than I thought it would in my other story. The tough stuff in this story is something I relate to personally, although you won't find out what it is for a few chapters. This will be a long multipchapter, at least a bit longer than NBR I do believe. It's only about halfway written though so I don't know for sure.

I'm hoping you guys like this story more than my other ones, if you even read or liked those, because I already like the way this one is going better. The idea has been bouncing around in my head for a while. I tried to keep them all as in character as I could but I find they tend to go back to the way I always write them with Casey being more level-headed and Derek being caring.

Also just a small hint, if you look into the title, you'll have an easier guess at whats going to happen ;) I make it pretty obvious in the next few chapters anyways but thats the only hint you're getting !

**Summary:** Derek overhears a conversation between Nora and Casey that leads him to think there is something about Casey's father he doesn't know. When he follows her to New York, he realizes that the real trouble wasn't knowing, it was how to cope with the truth. Eventual Dasey.

**I DO NOT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK**

* * *

Derek entered the house, unwinding the bulky strap of his hockey bag off his shoulder and dropping it at the bottom of the stairs. He shook his arms out of his leather jacket, throwing it in a graceful arc on to the coat rack.

Thinking any type of food would be good after such a tiring hockey practice, he made his way to the kitchen. He was surprised to see the doors closed until he heard voices inside.

"Casey, I don't think that's such a good idea." Nora was saying, concern saturating her voice.

"Mom, I haven't seen Dad in over a year. He promised he would start making more of an effort. It's hard for him to find time to move away from work and visit me and Liz here. It'll only be for a week or two." Casey whined.

"Casey, you know that it's not just work keeping him away." Nora replied, a stern warning in her voice. What could she mean? "I know things might look up right now but you're not living with him, we don't know all that's changed-"

"Mom, I'm a big girl. I can handle myself with my father. And I need him. George is amazing Mom, don't get me wrong, but I still need my real father in my life, just like the kids and Derek still need Abby even though you're here."

Derek was glad she didn't chock him in with the kids. And he agreed with her. As great a step-mom Nora was, she wasn't his mother. He still needed his mom sometimes, although he'd deny it if anyone ever tried to force it out of him.

But it was the conversation about things changing that got Derek's real attention. Did she suspect Dennis might have a trail of girlfriends? He did make himself out to be a player in the old days last time he visited but now that he was single it didn't seem strange that he'd go back to his old ways. It worked the first time after all.

Derek understood that Nora might not think Casey was ready for that. After all, Casey was the most emotional, control-freak, perfectionist person he had ever met. If she wasn't aware of everything going on in her father's life, he was surprised she hadn't burst yet. She was such a drama queen. But he still didn't get the firmness behind the warning. It seemed a little excessive.

"Casey, New York is a big city. I don't feel comfortable with you going alone. Wait, what if Derek went with you?" Nora asked brightly.

Derek waited with a smirk for Casey's sarcastic answer.

He was surprised to hear a solemn voice reply. "I don't know, Mom. Dad loves Derek so I'm sure _everything_ would be fine…." What was with the emphasis on everything? "…but Derek would never want to go with me. In case you haven't noticed, we don't exactly get along." she added, her tone teasing now.

Nora sighed at the memories. "Derek would take care of you though. Things would be less likely to get out of hand with him there. I know you guys fight like cat and dog, but you do look out for each other when the times right."

"But Mom, I _want_ to go alone." she said. Derek detected the lie in her voice, even though her own mother didn't. Derek knew Casey better than anyone and she him. They just didn't pick up on that fact. Along with another important fairly obvious fact.

"Casey, I will speak with Derek. If he has any hopes of keeping that wretched car, he is going with you or you are not going. And that's final." Nora said sternly, before the sound of the basement door closing signalled the true end of the conversation. Derek heard Casey sigh.

He took this opportunity to finally enter the kitchen. He pretended to be surprised to see her there. It was half-true; he didn't expect the melancholy look on her face. Was she that upset to spend extra time with him, really?

"Sup Spacey, enjoying your time in la-la-land before dinner?" he asked snottily, whipping open the door of the fridge and cracking open a soda. He offered her one silently but she shook her head.

She didn't retaliate. That's when he knew there was something wrong. She always had something to react with.

"Case, seriously, what's going on?" Derek asked gentler, sitting across from her at the island. She shifted her eyes to the countertop.

"Nothing, I'm just tired. I think I'll go read…" she said distantly and left out of the kitchen.

Wow, she was acting weirder than normal. And this was Casey. Maybe he should ask Lizzie…?

No, because if Lizzie found out Casey was trying to visit their dad without her she'd probably be offended and start a whole girly-crying-jag. Girls and their hormones and their tears were just not what Derek dealt with. Unless the girls were on their own; no hormone or tear tagalongs allowed.

After engulfing a sandwich like a Venus fly trap, Derek headed upstairs instead of catching the usual rerun of hockey games. Edwin, Marti and Lizzie were now watching TV anyways and although normally he would have no trouble kicking them out, Casey's random behaviour was bugging him.

He was about to barge into her room unannounced, because knocking would seem suspicious, when he heard her sniffling. She was actually _crying_? What the hell?

Derek opened her door, not caring if she wanted to be alone. He needed to know what the hell was going on. She looked up, startled.

He stood in the doorway, not sure what to say. He couldn't really say anything without making it obvious he was concerned about what was going on with her. Because really he wasn't. He just needed to make her mad. She hadn't responded to his teasing earlier, so he was searching for a bigger retaliation. He didn't care if she was crying. Or hiding something. He just wanted to come into her room to bug her! Yeah!

The problem was he probably should have thought of something to say before he entered. Now she was staring at him, looking like she was contemplating insanity.

Luckily he was faster at thinking and changed his face to register the shock of discovering her crying, as if it caused all insults to disappear from his mind.

"Uh…why are you crying?" was all he came up with.

She rolled her eyes, turning her face away as she hugged her pillow on her lap and wiped her tears with the back of her hand.

"What do you want, Derek? I'm not listening to 'chick music', I'm not hogging the TV, I haven't eaten anything since lunch, and the bathroom has been free for hours. I can't be doing anything right now to irritate you." she said dully, seeming bored.

Was she getting bored of fighting with him? _What_?! They only just finished high school and what, now she wanted to MATURE or something?!

"Well you're crying, and that…you know I don't do tears." he argued. He wasn't giving in. She would fight with him again!

She sighed irritably. "Derek, I'm really not in the mood. Can you just leave if you have nothing to say?"

Derek felt himself growing in anger. Not in the mood? Since when did that matter?!

"No princess, I'll stay as long as I like." he retorted, and moved to sit in her desk chair.

That set her off.

"Derek, get out of my room!" she shouted, pushing on his shoulders to try to shove him out of the room. Sadly, she was fighting with a very toned hockey player.

He stood there, being pushed, and waited for when she started screeching his name.

"Der-ek, leave!" Ah, there it was.

Satisfied, Derek smirked and moved towards the door.

Then he paused. He hadn't really gotten what he came for. He closed the door quietly and turned back to face her. The tears on her face were more luminous now.

"Please Derek." she pleaded, but it sounded more desperate than before. He knew then that she didn't really want him to leave. So he did what he hadn't ever done in their four years of living together: strode across the room and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. Casey pressed her face into his neck, letting her last few tears fall. She really needed that right then.

"C'mere." Derek grunted, pulling her over to her bed. They sat beside each other, him still holding her close. She rested her head on his shoulder. "What's the matter, Case?"

She didn't respond at first. She seemed to be deciding on words. "Things are just…catching up to me now. I've been running for so long and now everything feels so out in the open. I feel naked in a sea of people."

Derek tried very hard not visualize the last part.

"Like what?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

She sighed. "Lots. I mean, not only am I the worst person ever at relationships, but I don't even have a good relationship with my father and then there's Edwin and you-"

"Oh come on, you can't honestly believe Edwin doesn't like you? Finally someone teaches him how to stand up to me. He admires you. And you're not…bad…at relationships, all the guys you dated are just douches." he concluded awkwardly.

"So you're best friends with a douche?" she teased.

Derek smirked, glad she was back a little. "Sam just wasn't right for you. As for your relationship with your dad, he's a great guy, and he adores you and Lizzie." he said. He was surprised as her eyes saddened when he added the last part.

"Yeah…I miss him." she stated simply.

"Well call him up and tell him to visit. It can't be that hard." Derek told her, keeping up his charade of being oblivious to her and Nora's conversation earlier.

"Actually…I was planning on visiting him myself. I emailed him and he said I should come up for a week or two. So I'm going." she admitted quietly.

Derek feigned mild surprise. He was the Lord of the Lies after all. "Well there you go. You can build your relationship up to whatever your over-keener status wants it to be."

Casey rolled her eyes. "It's not that easy." she told him, trying to sound annoyed, but he heard the slight sadness in her voice. What the hell!

"Well it should be. He invited you to see him, you go, stop missing him, hang out and become closer than ever, and you live your happily ever after that you always dream about. Sound like a plan?" he teased.

She didn't reply, just ignored him, teasing his t-shirt sleeve with her finger absent-mindedly. They were still clustered in one another's arms.

"I for one am jealous that you get to explore New York. I've always wanted to go there. So much film has been done there. Any down time you have when your dad is at work _please_ get pictures of the classics for me. Knowing you you'd spend your time doing something girly like shopping at Bloomingdale's or something keener like a historic city tour. Which probably wouldn't be that bad." he added thoughtfully as he imagined all the potential film spots not discovered yet.

Casey looked up at him, intrigued by the fascination on his features. He really wanted to go there. "Der, you can come if you want. I mean, you're right, they'll be downtime when my Dad's at work so it would be kind of nice to be able to explore the city with someone. And then I wouldn't have to worry about…" she stopped, trailing off as her thoughts overtook her.

Derek sensed a deeper meaning. "Worry about what?"

She looked back at him, coming out of her trance. "Oh, riding the plane alone. I've never done that." she told him with a smile.

He could see through it. She was completely lying to him. Although she probably hadn't ridden a plane alone before. But he knew that wasn't what she was going to say!

"So you in?" Casey asked brightly. She really did look enthusiastic about the idea of him coming now, unlike earlier.

He smirked. "Of course. Your dad promised me a Rangers game. And New York is swimming with models." he added before getting off her bed to start planning the trip.

She simply rolled her eyes. But contrary to before he entered her room, she was genuinely smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Heys guys, thank you soooo much for the reviews. I know it was only a few of you, but I really appreciate it! :D

This chapter I really enjoyed writing because I added more depth to Derek's character and the relationship between Derek and Casey. As of right now, it is my favorite chapter I have written so I hope you guys like it too, although I doubt you'll love it as much as me lol. I really cant tell you why I love it, I just do :)

Pleaseee review, I love hearing from you guys so much !!

**I DO NOT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK !**

* * *

The plans were made. Derek and Casey would take a plane to New York and meet Dennis on the other side. He had made accommodations to fit both at his rather roomy apartment, so it would be a comfortable stay. Derek would have to stay on the couch however, since Casey would be staying in the guest room, but it had a pull out bed so it wouldn't be so bad.

Derek sat in his room, drumming his fingers against his desk as he waited for his music to be transferred to his Ipod. The green bar flashed at halfway for what felt like the past hour. A brief but hardly audible knock sounded at his door. Rolling his eyes, he swerved his chair to see around the mess piled on his computer to see Casey coming in.

It was weird but he wasn't irritated to have her in his room tonight, despite the fact that he knew she'd be nagging him any second now on packing lists and appropriate behaviour when staying with her father and anything else she could think of.

Although her face showed her anxiety, as usual, she would deal with her stress by ordering him around. It was the way she worked. That's how they got through exams. She'd teach him everything she didn't know she knew, in turn helping her prepare better than if she studied alone.

"Are you packed yet?" she asked, her voice going shrill as she saw the open suitcase on his bed with only a couple items inside. "Derek ,we leave tomorrow morning! We have to go early to pick up our tickets and go through security and-"

"Casey-"

"-and have you even finished your laundry? I don't know how my Dad's apartment is, it might not have laundry facilities and there is no way I'm having you stink up the whole building so you better bring enough for two weeks and-"

"Casey-" Derek tried again, his impatience beginning to color his tone.

"-and speaking of my Dad, don't think your poor table manners and gross guy ways will be acceptable while staying there. You are not just representing you, you know. You're my new family so my Dad will be judging my behaviour by reflecting on yours somewhat and-"

"Can you not remind me that I'm related to a space-case?" Derek said boringly to himself, turning his attention back to the screen to see the bar had moved only a fraction of an inch.

Casey finally stopped her inane rambling at his comment and hesitated. "We're not… related." she muttered, like she was admitting some dark secret.

Derek glanced over at her, trying to understand her expression. It was a mix of embarrassed, ashamed, uncomfortable and something else…it was unexpected whatever it was.

But Derek couldn't figure it out at the moment so he let it pass. He had a short attention span for trying to figure stuff out. It was one of the reasons why he and school never became bosom buddies.

"Yeah well…you were saying…?" Derek said, raising an eyebrow. She probably had cue cards hidden up her sleeve. Or lack there of. He realized then that she was only in a tank top and jean skirt. She looked rather…nice. He shook this thought out of his head, focusing back on the screen.

"What are you doing?" Casey asked interestedly, coming over without thinking. Normally Derek would've shouted at her, told her to get out, flailing his arms in full freak-out mode as he did so since she never seemed to get the hint unless he had a Casey-McDonald-level panic attack. He had a lot of personal stuff on his computer and he never let anyone near it, least of all her.

Luckily he settled on just sending her a glare as she moved over. She rolled her eyes, in typical Casey fashion, and bent her knees to read the dark screen.

"Have you actually just been staring at the bar moving this whole time?" she said incredulously.

He shrugged.

"What about packing!? Need I remind you we leave-"

"_Tomorrow morning at 10am sharp, and don't even think about sleeping in Derek, I'm setting your alarm and then coming to get you with a bucket of cold water if you don't surface in five minutes. We'll arrive at the airport three hours before our flight and then hit New York in the late afternoon where Dad will meet us at the airport then we'll go out for dinner and have probably a quiet night in. And so help me, if you embarrass me on this trip, you will not have The Prince anymore. Mom and George said so_." Derek repeated from the night before word for word, using a poor shrill girly imitation of Casey. He added a 'Der-ek!' for effect at the end.

She put her hands on her hips, standing in front of him. "I do not sound like that!"

He smirked in reply and went back to the screen. Punching the air in triumph as the bar finished loading, he sifted through his new track list for the trip.

"This is part of my packing, Case. I'm taking this on the trip and need new music if I'm going to be on a plane with only you for an hour and a half." he explained simply.

Letting out an aggravated moan, she left his side but doubled back when she saw the artist names flash on the screen.

"You put Ron Pope on there? I didn't know you listened to him." she said in surprise.

Derek was surprised _she_ listened to him. He figured she'd be begging him to put the Jonas Brothers and Jesse McCartney on there, or anyone else she thought was particularly 'dreamy' and who had pop-tastic music.

"Uh yeah. I love his stuff. I'm working out _Fireflies_ on the guitar right now." he told her casually, his mind still reeling from this new discovery. Casey did have a tendency to surprise him with her music taste.

"I love _Drop in the_ _Ocean_ so much." she gushed, clasping her hands together in excitement. "But _Heartfelt Lies_ is good too, and _Tell Me So_. Is _Fireflies_ what you were playing the other night?"

Derek nodded, pretending not to care about their conversation but he was actually rather intrigued. They rarely agreed about anything and music was something he could talk about forever, but only with certain people. It hadn't occurred to him that Casey would understand his love for music.

He never really expressed his feelings about anything. He pretended hockey was his only passion, when really, he loved playing guitar just as much. He just didn't make as much time for it even though he wanted to. Now that it was summer he had picked it up a little.

Casey smiled, impressed with Derek's music taste as she scanned the rest of the list. Most were stuff she listened to. She smiled when she saw the long list of Matchbox Twenty songs. Albeit an old band, but a great one. She never got tired of their stuff but she knew that Derek thought of them as basically God in his music world.

"Do you have-" Casey began but Derek sent her a look. "Never mind…" she trailed off.

She had lost her mp3 player to the turmoil of pouring rain. She had not had proper water protection on the only day she had to walk home since Derek had hockey practice right after school and Emily was home sick so it had gotten soaked beyond repair.

She had planned on buying another one but lost her job at Smelly Nelly's so long ago and hadn't searched for a new workplace since. Now it was summer but she was going to her Dad's then away for university so there wasn't much point trying until she got out there.

Derek sighed, seeming to remember her portable music player mishap, and gestured her back over. She bounded over excitedly and leaned her weight lightly on his arm rest as she scanned through his artists.

"You don't have any Demi? Can you please put on a little bit of Ashley? Or Miley's newest album…" Casey began but Derek's incredulous look stopped her.

"I am not going to New York, to pick up girls, listening to Miley Cyrus' _Party in the USA_." he told her so seriously she couldn't help laughing.

"But you would be…partying in the USA." she added amusedly with a pout.

It was such a stupid statement that he started laughing, louder than she expected so she jumped, slipping off the arm rest and into his lap. He quickly caught her before she crashed into his computer and looked down at her blushing face. She adjusted herself as if sitting in her step-brother's lap happened all the time, so they were fitted comfortably.

Derek simply grunted and began moving to the download section, picking random songs he figured she liked after listening to their brief previews. She watched his choices, her eyes shining with some sort of excitement at his unbelievable accuracy. She glanced back to his eyes, but he purposely focused on the screen. When they were sitting this close, he had no idea what would happen if he met her happy eyes.

"Don't miss _Switch_….or wait, _Catch Me_ was still on that list!" Casey exclaimed, nearly toppling off his lap. He rolled his eyes and hit backspace to move back a page.

"Anything else embarrassing for me to add to MY Ipod?" Derek asked irritably. The funny thing was he had been planning on finding songs for her to listen to, knowing she would want to borrow his music at some point during the trip, but she had caught him before he had a chance. At least this way he seemed less thoughtful since she had asked him to.

"Can you please put Miley's _When I Look at You_? I love that song so much." Casey told him softly, leaning her head back against his shoulder. She was getting tired and it was late. Derek wasn't even close to being finished packing and she still had to go through her checklist. But she didn't want to move. Strangely enough, she was really comfortable sitting with Derek like this. His arm had been wrapped around her waist ever since her spill so she felt safe and happy being this way with him.

Over the past couple years, especially senior year, they had really become a lot more tolerant of the other. They were brinking on the very fine edge of friends on some days. This night was probably their closest friendship moment to date. Or feel good family moment.

Derek downloaded her last request before starting the transfer.

Without thinking, Casey threw her arms around his neck to hug him.

"Hey, hey now, remember my no hugging policy!" Derek exclaimed, but she ignored him, pressing her face into his neck.

"I just wanted to thank you. I'll leave your bitter old man self to pack and I'll go to bed. Night D." she said before leaving out his door.

Derek sighed. "Night Case."

Now alone with his thoughts he had to figure out what to do about his over-liking of his step-sister sitting for an extended period on his lap. And the desires that came with her closeness.

* * *

I also do not own Matchbox20, Ashley Tisdale - Switch, Demi Lovato - Catch Me, Miley Cyrus - When I Look At You or Party in the USA, or Ron Pope - Fireflies, Drop in the Ocean, Tell Me So or Heartfelt Lies, even though I wish I did. Casey's always portrayed as listening to pop music and the popular cheesy stuff that isn't always 'high school appropriate' so I figured those artists were safe. I'm a big fan of all of them, so sorry for all those haters out there who want to bash on Miley Cyrus, that's not why I included her. Party in the USA just happens to be a popular song that they both would have heard of and it happened to just fall into place with the humor, and When I Look at You I just loveeee.

I love Ron Pope's music as well because I'm really into acoustic kind of stuff. His stuff can be so deep so I wanted them to share a love for him rather than another more famous artist so it would be more inclusive of the two of them. I listened to his music a lot while writing this story and especially this chapter so it really fit.

Matchbox20 is one of my favorite bands of all time, and I will in the future be referencing one or more of their songs !

:)


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks so much for the reviews!! I loved the amount of feedback I got back so much I decided to post another chapter :) Its a lot shorter than the other two but thats just the way it turned out.

This story is primarily Derek's POV (third person) but this is one of the few chapters where its in Casey's. You will get Derek's side in the next chapter !

**I DO NOT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK!**

* * *

George took the pair to the airport the next day and made sure they were well settled before saying his goodbyes and leaving them to take care of each other. He and Nora had already gone through the rules for staying with Dennis, although their checklist was less threatening than Casey's.

Everything was going smoothly until they finally boarded the plane. That's when they realized that one of the tickets was a window seat; and it was in Casey's hand.

Instantly, they dropped their bags in the aisle and lunged for the seat. Derek grabbed Casey's wrist and landed his leg in front of her so his hip could barricade her body from squeezing in there. Casey squealed in aggravation and put her free hand against his shoulders, pushing him back as much as her strength would allow. Releasing her wrist for a moment, Derek wound his arm around her waist and picked her up easily, pulling her away from the seats and toppling her in a free seat. Running back triumphantly, Derek lounged in the window seat, after placing his carry-on bag underneath.

Casey came back in a huff, crossing her arms as she sat beside him.

Suddenly the flight attendants and boarded passengers broke out into hysterical laughter.

Casey and Derek blushed, Derek as usual trying to hide it with a smirk. It was a pretty empty flight so everyone else seemed more amused than irritated by their wrestling match in the middle of the aisle.

Lucky for them, the seat next to Casey was empty. Unluckily for anyone trying to nap, this meant they were free to bicker without interruption or refereeing.

"Can I have some of those?"

"What, and get your grade grubby hands on MY M&Ms, nuh-uh!"

"Der-ek! Stop being such a child!"

"Stop being such a lunatic! Oh wait, you can't!"

"I'd rather be a lunatic than a child!"

…awkward pause before hysterical laughter from Derek.

"Wow, even I didn't expect that answer."

"Shut up. I'm not talking to you anymore on this flight!"

"Oh there must be a God then. I've just proven it, Atheists!" he called out to a fake audience, laughing.

Casey rolled her eyes and put in the headphones to watch whatever movie was playing at the moment. It was one of the new animated ones by _Pixar_ so she settled in for the short flight, ignoring Derek completely.

A little while later, she got interrupted by the flight attendant asking if she wanted anything: food, drinks, etc. She politely took a bottle of water before turning to Derek to see what he wanted. She was surprised to see his head resting on her shoulder, him fast asleep. While watching the movie, she hadn't remembered feeling him drift over so it was a surprise to see his messy head of hair so close to her.

"Um, I think he's good for now." Casey told the flight attendant, absent-mindedly brushing some hair off Derek's forehead.

She couldn't help but admire Derek when he was sleeping. He looked so peaceful and innocent; the extreme opposite of Awake Derek. It was always so fascinating to see the vulnerable side of her step-brother since he did his best not to ever show it to anyone. Observing him this way reminded her of his sweet, caring side; the one he only showed her a couple times in their time together over the last few years.

The attendant brought her out of her thoughts.

"If you don't mind me saying, you two are absolutely adorable together. Your little play fight earlier has all the women gossiping out in the back. How long have you been together?" she asked eagerly, leaning against the arm rest of the empty chair.

Casey smiled softly, realizing what she was implying. Rather than correct her, she spoke honestly. "Around three years. I honestly can't remember my life before he came into it. He has kind of become my world."

The older woman beamed at her words. "Do you guys fight like that all the time? It's amazing you still have that in-love spark. You seem absolutely crazy about each other."

Casey laughed lightly, remembering the earlier lunatic argument. "We bicker constantly, and fight whenever we get the chance, but it's what gives us that lively spark. He challenges me everyday and I'm grateful. He's helped me loosen up and stop being so serious all the time, while still allowing me to be my sensible self when I need to. He accepts my many faults, despite his constant complaining about them. We're…interesting to say the least."

"I'll say!" she laughed. "You guys really are in love, huh?"

Casey walked around it. "The guy people back home know is a cocky ladies man; the king of the school and charmer above all else. Hockey captain and lead guitar player in his own band; basically the most popular guy around with guys and girls alike. He has a rep for breaking hearts, being the best at everything, and being able to win over anything in a skirt. But I've seen the side he doesn't show many. The side that looks at his little sister like she's the center of the universe, the side where he would protect his grade-grubbing Klutzilla step-sister from a jerk at a party, the side where as much as he tries to deny it to the public, is a sweet, sensitive side. But I like it that way. I think he'd only be more attractive to everyone else if he showed that side."

"Wow. Sounds to me like you guys will make the mile." the flight attendant said before excusing herself to the other passengers.

Casey sighed and looked down at Derek's peaceful sleeping face before turning back to her movie. The only thing she hadn't realized is that the Lord of the Lies knows how to fake-sleep too. And he had heard every word.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys ! I know, Im posting pretty much everyday and blocking up your inboxes! I just want to say a HUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited me or this story, and put me or this story on alert! It means SO much to me so THANK YOU :D You guys all are fabulous! I finally got all those emails since I dont know, fanfic was down for emailing for a bit or something, so I just wanted to take the time to say thanks!

I especially want to thank my reviewers, although Im happy that anyone is reading this story, because you guys brighten my day soo much :) I realize I havent put the option out but flames are welcomed to this story, if you have em, I want to hear em! I really love getting feedback from you guys so please let me know if you didnt like something or if you think Casey and Derek are too out of character (I admit they are...but if you have any idea how I can fix that Id appreciate it :) I just happen to like how I write them.) or if you thought something was unrealistic, or just dumb, I want to know! :)

Anyways Ill try to cut the rambling..

I will say however this chapter, Derek is a taddd bipolar (I mean that in the least offensive way possible. Hes both denying his feelings for Casey while acknowledging them) because I cant see Derek straight out being like 'Yeah I love Casey!' Even though he totally does and we all know it since we watched that show, obviously! So it worked out to him one second being like 'Shes so greattt' to 'WHAT I would never like her!' It happens in the future too which is why Im explaining now.

Sadly I havent written much more lately on this story than I originally had when I started posting so there might be larger gaps in updating in the near future. I have up to about chapter tennnn maybeee written but again, wanted the freedom, blah blah blah....

So thats it for now! Sorry for this MASSIVE blog posting, whats with that?!

Enjoyyyyyyyy :)

**I DO NOT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK !**

* * *

Derek had stirred when he heard the flight attendant asking Casey if she wanted anything. She had accepted a water and he felt her turn her body to look at him, and startle slightly seeing his head on her shoulder. When had that happened anyway? He waited patiently for the irrational shove but it didn't come.

"Um I think he's good." had been her only response. Derek relaxed upon reflex as he felt her fingers brush his hair off his forehead. Her hands were so soft.

He decided to remain where he was since she wasn't shoving him off. Her shoulder was strangely comfortable. He heard the flight attendant commenting on their romantic relationship, or lack thereof. Again, he waited for the disapproval from Casey, the 'he's-too-in-love-with-himself-to-even-think-about-anyone-else' , the fake-vomiting and awkward laughter.

Instead he heard her honest reply, referring to their family life of course. But there was something in her voice that caught his throat. Her words stopped his heart then kick-started it to a faster pace.

He supposed she was right. They had both become each others world in the past three years. In all honesty, everything he did seemed to come down to her. His life did indeed revolve around her being in his life. They were compared to each other as often as if they were twins.

As for her description of him, he was flabbergasted she thought that of him. He did try to deny his sweet side to everyone under the sun. Marti had always been the only one to see it, and Sally he guessed, but knowing Casey saw it and just…understood him so well, surprised him. It always escaped him how well they knew each other until something like this happened.

He was ….happy? Hmm was that how he felt about overhearing this conversation? It was hard to decide. He felt almost jittery…it must be because he eavesdropped right in front of the people talking and didn't get caught. It was always a thrill. And any prank involving Casey made him excited. Not because it was her…just because, well, she gave the best reactions.

The thing that was baffling him about the whole thing was the affection in her voice. He knew that they had their differences and that _deep_ down they really cared about each other but he had never heard her talk positively about him. He had seen her at her worse, more like caused her worst, but to see her this type of vulnerable, just so honest about her deeper feelings he didn't know she had, was truly intoxicating. He desperately wished she would continue talking to the attendant about him. How else did she feel about him?

Not that he cared…he was just trying to get her to stroke his ego a little more…obviously…

Derek heard the attendant leave and figured he spent enough time _feeling _by now to last a lifetime so he decided to 'wake up'.

He hesitated an extra moment when he felt her fingers on his forehead again. His hair was naturally tousled so it had a mind of its own. It always covered his forehead. It was going to take more than attentive sweeps to keep it off of there.

Then she spoke.

"Oh Derek…I'm so scared…I have no idea what this trip with bring…I'm hoping things have changed since I last lived with my Dad but I don't know if they have… I'm so glad you're with me…" She sounded as though she was talking more to herself so Derek figured he shouldn't wake yet. She needed this private moment.

His real question at the moment was: What could be happening with her father to make her so _scared_, not nervous?

Waiting until he felt her turn back to the screen, he pretended to stir. He wasn't quite ready to remove himself from being so close to her so he simply opened his eyes blurrily. He had a strange craving to be near her, since they never did close contact. Because of her small confession, Derek felt weird about her showing him such a vulnerable side and having him just follow up with acting like a normal jerk.

"Finally awake I see. This is why you pack earlier, so you can go to bed at a decent hour." Casey told him amusedly. Did she always speak that affectionately, or was he starting to get paranoid?

He smirked. "Yes but seeing your reaction is always so priceless. Plus we didn't bring anything to do so I might as well catch up on sleep on the way over before your Dad thinks I'm some drunk. You know how I am when I'm really tired." he told her, referring to his stumbling, hardly-opening eyes she'd seen a fair few times.

However, during his comment, he noticed something flash across her face. He couldn't understand the emotion.

"What? What's the matter?" he asked casually, inwardly begging her on bended knees to tell him.

She shrugged, trying to be nonchalant but the worry in her eyes told him otherwise.

"I guess I'm just nervous to see my Dad…what he'll think of me now…" she mumbled, looking troubled.

Oh wow she worried far too much.

Derek rolled his eyes. "Casey, your Dad is going to be incredibly impressed with who you've become since you last saw him. You've grown up, in all the best ways, and he's only going to be blown away when he sees how much more comfortable you are in your own skin and the way you present yourself with people and take care of the family. You just keep forgetting how much you've changed. When we first met, we fought tooth and nail, and meant it. Nowadays we bicker almost as often as breathing, but just to keep things interesting."

Derek would never admit to her, or himself, that the reason they fought so much was because of his _need _for their fighting. It was something he actually looked forward to, a reason why after she moved in, his pranks more than tripled in volume, this time with a sole target. He loved seeing the fire in her eyes when she saw through his lies and got down to the grit of what he was thinking; loved the way their fighting over the bathroom signalled the start of a good day because he got to see her try to get him to take her seriously when her hair was dishevelled and she was wearing bunny slippers; loved how no matter what was going on, a fight, a prank, a Casey-freak-out, they would drop everything for the other at the end of the day. Whether for studying or to rescue a breaking heart.

Their fighting was his escape from the suffocation of the real world, where he could just put his mind completely into something without having some nagging feeling at the back of his mind reminding him of his grades, relationships, wavering friendships, confusion of his future and what his family really thought of him. He could expend all his energy into getting her to shout his name, seeing how high a decibel he could get the last syllable to go; use it to explore her weaknesses that were unknown before; try to figure out what exactly he was doing that was causing her to read him so well or just _know _him the way she did, the way no one else but her did. He didn't know how he knew her so well either but somewhere along those years, they just _knew_.

Above all else, they were irreplaceable to each other. No matter how many times they claimed to be completely polar opposites, they were the other half. Their names were somehow paired together in the end of the day, for whatever reason. Like Romeo and Juliet, Bonnie and Clyde…

Derek really never let his mind reach that spot because he could see something else in common with those pairings…

"Plus you were valedictorian. Top marks in the school. That's impressive. I mean, to parents…they love that cheesy stuff…" he quickly corrected. Casey smiled, and he knew she saw right through him, as usual. To her, he was an open book. But it worked both ways.

"Thanks, Der. I'm glad you are coming with me. I don't think I could do this without you." she confessed, looking to his eyes to find the laughter bubbling up. But instead she saw genuine concern. It hit her then that Derek _knew_ there was something she wasn't telling him.

"Any time. I know it may not seem like it but you know…I'm always here." he muttered, avoiding her eyes now. He still wasn't a feelings guy.

She nodded, squeezing his hand and releasing it before he could pull away.

_He'll know soon enough._


	5. Chapter 5

Hey I hope last chapter wasn't too big of a disappointment! A lot of you guys were super stoked and I hope it wasn't a let down !

This chapter isnt as exciting as the cliffhanger I left you with but I promise theres tons more to come :)

Theres some hints in this chapter so see if ya catch em ;) Leave reviews but if you do guess it, please dont write it in there only because I dont want everyyyyone to know or to ruin it for anyone :) But of course I tried to make it pretty obvious aha so you'll all probably get it.

Anyways this is the first chapter in New York, obviously. I havent been there myself so I have never gone to the restaurant they went to but I did some googling :)

**I DO NOT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK!**

* * *

The flight was over too quickly for Derek's liking. He was still trying to figure out what Casey could possibly be hiding from him.

They gathered all their stuff and made their way to the arrivals area where Dennis was supposed to meet them. Instead, they saw a driver holding a McDonald-Venturi sign. Casey's eyes showed their disappointment but her face was expressionless. It wasn't until they were inside the cab that Casey took note of Derek's expression.

She was shocked. His eyes were hard, his jaw set, looking as if he was about to let out a guttural snarl. His fingernails were digging into his palms as he glared forward.

"Derek-"

"He should be here, Case. It's unacceptable. He knew when you were coming long in advance. He just better….better have a good reason. He's not getting away with abandoning you again." Derek muttered.

"Well I'm sure you won't let him…_again_…" she added, smiling at him, trying to lighten his dark mood. He looked at her in surprise. He hadn't known she knew he called her dad back the one time he came for dinner at the house. Dennis had left before Casey got a chance to spend time with him and Derek called him back, giving him an earful.

He didn't respond, just blushed and looked out the window.

"Mr. McDonald will be meeting you at Gabriella's for dinner."

"Who the hell is Gabriella!" Derek shouted, more irritated now than ever. He could only imagine what kind of reaction Casey would have meeting her father's …um intimate friend…on their first night. And she was already so nervous to see him. God, this is what Nora was warning her about, it must be! She must've known! Why didn't she tell him? He would've spent his time prepping Casey or-

"Derek, relax. Gabriella's is a _restaurant_. My Dad loves Mexican food and I agreed to go there for our first dinner. It's one of his favourites, but its more of a family restaurant so he couldn't wait to take us out. He gets sick of sitting alone, so he usually just gets take-out." Casey explained, sounding like she was on the verge of laughing over his overreaction.

"Oh…sorry man." he added to the driver, who just chuckled, waving it off. He seemed entertained by Derek's response too. "I guess I should go into this visit with a more open mind huh?"

Casey smiled. "Yes, it would be much appreciated." _And you're going to have to be._

Derek told the hostess who they were meeting before things got awkward such as: 'Oh, table for two?! You guys are so sweet!' Derek had wrapped a protective arm around her waist when they were dropped off. Weaving through the pushy New Yorkers, he had held her close so they wouldn't get separated. But it was obvious when going out to dinner with a girl you weren't related to, with an arm around her waist, things would get assumed. So Derek went ahead to stop any comments making this dinner more awkward than it could be. He had no idea what to expect.

Spotting the pair, Dennis rose from his seat to greet his daughter and Derek. Truth be told, Derek wasn't anything to him besides his wife's step-son/daughters' step-brother in the legal matter of the world.

"So very sorry I couldn't meet you, my meeting ran long and I didn't want to leave you guys waiting after your flight. I hope you both like Mexican. Well, I know you do Casey." he added with a smile, looking pleased with himself for knowing this small tidbit of fact he could've learned from anyone.

Derek remembered difficultly to have an open mind, and smirked. "I guess Klutzilla would. She needs the mess of food to cover up for her clumsiness. It works for me though, I love Mexican."

"His favourite is Chinese though. He loves anything with lots of cholesterol and batter." Casey interjected sweetly.

"Well all the better to go with alcohol." Derek replied. Casey's face blanched, obviously surprised. Derek figured she didn't know much about his drinking habits so he'd play it off like he did at school. As if he was some big partier who could hold his liquor well, when in reality he usually only had a couple beers and then just drank water, others assuming it was straight vodka or something else. He couldn't help love watching Casey's face change. Although she looked…disappointed in him. Great.

Dennis however laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. "Order a beer or something then! Mexican goes great with it, in my opinion. What about you, Casey? Want anything? We have to get a cab home anyways so you don't have to worry about driving!"

Casey's eyes hardened subtly. "No, I'm alright thanks. Are you having anything?"

Dennis laughed again. "Oh yeah, of course. I was drinking before you got here. Don't you recognize a beer, hun?"

Casey blushed, finally noticing it concealed behind the dessert menu. "Of course. I'm going to go the bathroom to freshen up. If the waiter comes, please order me the quesadilla wrap. On whole wheat. With Iced Tea. And if possible, sour cream on the side rather than inside. It gets the tortilla too soggy when it's inside."

Dennis nodded and turned back to Derek. "So how's hockey going?"

Once Casey entered the bathroom, the tears started. Why did she think anything would be different?

Derek talked animatedly with Casey's father while she was gone. He and Dennis got along famously despite the fact that they'd only met once before. They had a lot in common. Even though he was having a good time, he still was wondering what caused Casey to leave so abruptly. She must have been mad at his alcohol comment. She had said to keep his immature ways to himself during their visit but Derek figured Dennis assumed it anyways it wouldn't be a big deal, plus he said it as a joke. As a peace offering, Derek ordered himself a coke instead of a red beer. Plus he was further from legal in the US than in Canada.

When the waitress turned and jotted down Dennis' order, she looked over to find Casey's seat empty.

"Oh yes," Dennis continued. "My daughter would like the fajitas on white, with lemonade." he told them stoutly, sounding positive.

Derek sighed. This guy was something else. "Actually it was the quesadilla wrap on whole wheat with iced tea. She would also like the sour cream on the side if possible. And knowing her, more meat rather than cheese, because milk products don't agree with her as well and she hates too much grease or stringy cheese. And lettuce chopped as finely as possible, since otherwise she'll be freaking over whether or not its in her teeth." he told them simply, as if it was normal to know all that.

"Of course!" the girl said, beaming at Derek's recitation.

Casey came back at the perfect moment, hearing the entire encounter. She was touched that Derek stepped in like that, although it was only courtesy when he knew Dennis made a mistake, it was still Derek which meant he liked to watch her suffer a little. She hadn't even thought to ask for less cheese or smaller lettuce but he was completely right! She usually had a compact in her hand the whole time during dates if she was eating salad. And she didn't like grease, or stringy cheese. It was impossible to look attractive slurping up stretching cheese.

"Thanks, D." Casey murmured as she resumed her seat. He looked over and she saw the creasing in his forehead, knowing he knew she had been crying and was concerned. She jumped when she felt his hand squeeze hers gently but just as quickly as it came, it went. She glanced back over at him but he was now engrossed in a conversation with Dennis over what time in the fall they could go to a Rangers game together like they had planned on since his London visit. Hockey was out of season in the summer but Derek's schedule would hopefully be more flexible in the fall at Queens.

She smiled to herself, relaxing in with two of the most important men in her life.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I hope last chapter wasnt a let down either, and a bunch of you probably caught some hints in there ;)

So this one is kind of a filler, and I reallyyy don't know how I feel about it. I didn't like it at first, but now that I've read it a few times, I'm okay with it. I hope you guys like it :) I changed my mind halfway through writing about something in it so if it seems a little choppy, or mismatched, let me know! It shows Casey and Derek getting closer as they have a rather...personal...discussion.. :P

This chapter switches from Casey and Derek's POV. I couldn't decide and to me it was necessary to have both of their thoughts down. It is a bit longer than usual, as the next ones will be. What can I say, I'm a rambler! ;)

Finally, of course, reviewwwwwwwwwwww! Thanks to all that already have, you're the best :D

**I DO NOT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK!**

* * *

Casey found herself enjoying dinner by the end of it, only having a few moments she did not want to remember. Like the waitress batting her doe-eyed-lashes at Derek, but acting weird when he linked arms with Casey. Or when her dad laughed raucously at something Derek said that caused several people to jump and turn around at the volume. But it was their flaws that made her love them so she couldn't really wish them away.

When they got in the car, Casey expected Derek to let go of her arm. After all, he only had grabbed it to keep her near him right? He just didn't want to have to beat up some New York gangster before they'd been in NYC for a day. But when they got in the taxi, he simply released his arm to wind around her waist. It was probably just a comfort thing as it was crowded in the backseat of the small cab but Casey couldn't help but have her heart speed up. She wasn't used to this closeness with him. And he smelled wonderful.

Dennis gave them a brief tour, seeing as it was only an apartment so it wasn't very big to begin with, before letting them settle in and unpack. Casey convinced Derek to put his stuff in her room for storage, since his 'bedroom' was the living room. She let him have the chest of drawers while she took the closet.

It was comfortably quiet between them as they unpacked their clothes into their respective places. Derek glanced over at Casey when he finished unpacking to find her staring out at the city below. Instead of her eyes shining like the bright city lights, they were dull, distant, lost in the tangled webs of another world she hadn't shared with him. Yet.

Derek walked over to the door and shut it quietly, noting that Dennis was already in bed. He probably wouldn't appreciate Derek isolating himself alone in a bedroom with his daughter, even though he knew the situation of their legal status.

Casey looked over at him when he closed the door. The tears began to reach her eyes.

Derek strode over and pulled her into his arms like he had done that first night. He didn't know when they hit this part of their relationship, but it felt right. She didn't sob this time, or even breathe heavy, she just let her tears cascade down his t-shirt.

"Talk to me, Case. What's the matter?" he asked her softly, stroking his fingers through her hair soothingly.

Her arms tightened around him. "Later. I-I'm just not ready to delve into it right now. I promise I'll tell you, just not tonight."

"Okay. You should sleep. It was a long day." he instructed, releasing her so she could get ready for bed. She smiled at him before grabbing her pyjamas to change in the bathroom.

Derek quickly changed out of his jeans and into more comfortable sweats. He planned on wearing the same t-shirt so he opened the door to see if Casey was waiting to come back in but the door to the bathroom was still shut and the water was running.

He strangely felt as if he was waiting for her to come back when in truth, he needn't bother. They weren't even sleeping in the same rooms let alone bed so his hovering there was unnecessary. Grabbing his phone charger, Derek made his way to the living room to set up his bed.

He heard Casey leave the bathroom but didn't look up. After he brushed his teeth and washed his face, he went to put the supplies back in his suitcase only to find Casey not in her room. Deciding that maybe a change of t-shirt wouldn't be such a bad idea after all, he stripped off his shirt, only to have Casey come back in the room at that very moment.

Immediately she blushed crimson.

"Oh, wow, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were still in here. I should've knocked." she stuttered quickly, looking at anything but him.

Derek rolled his eyes. He just didn't have a shirt on, it wasn't that big of a deal.

"Don't sweat it Space-Case, if it really would bother me I would've closed the door. It's not like you haven't seen me without a shirt before, we do _live_ together remember? And spent some wonderful family times at the lake on those ridiculous vacations." he added, trying not to laugh at the memories.

George and Nora wanted them to have a real family vacation, probably some clever-but-not-going-to-actually-work plan to get Derek and Casey to stop fighting so much. The best way to do so apparently was to take them to a remote lake with stingy cabins and not enough space to fit everyone. However, the good times were when they all would go swimming in the lake, and Derek would play monster for Marti but use it as an excuse to throw Casey in the cold water.

Casey actually laughed at the memories, despite the cold water mishaps thanks to her step-brother. "Well at least at the lake you planned on me seeing you that undressed. I didn't mean to walk in on you unannounced. But then again, knowing you, you probably planned it to use against me at a later date."

Derek chuckled as Casey went to sit back on her bed. He still hadn't pulled on his shirt.

"Of course. I've blessed you with the sight of my toned body, you _owe_ me a favour now."

Casey rolled her eyes. "And modest too. My, my, where have they been hiding you?"

"Oh sarcastic now? I know its just to cover up the fact that you're so in awe over me. You can't deny that I'm not attractive Case, even you, the prude, can appreciate a good body."

"I've seen better." Casey lied, with a nonchalant shrug. Oh yes she could deny it! At least to him.

"Oh, so Casey's not as much of a prude as she is made out to be."

Derek felt his heart stop when he saw her color, signalling he was right. _Oh. My. God._

"Just 'cause I don't go around sleeping with every attractive person in sight, doesn't mean I'm a prude." she countered.

"Being incredibly embarrassed about sex does though. Or ashamed of what you've done…" he replied, trying to get her to get mad enough to tell him.

He didn't want to know, but at the same time he had to know. He preferred to live in the blissful world of Casey-is-as-innocent-as-a-three-year-old. But now that he knew that world didn't exist, he had to know if the Casey-the-virgin world was still intact. The thought sickened him. Who was low enough to take that from her? None of her boyfriend relationships were really that long.

Casey was blushing hardcore. She didn't want to talk about this with _Derek_. He was practically Mr. Experienced-Since-the-Womb. He would just think she was pathetic when she told him the truth. It had been awkward, and embarrassing, so she guessed she was a prude after all. Even though Derek's definition was just used to provoke her.

Derek was smirking but inwardly he was screaming. It was going to haunt him until she told him.

"I'm….a prude then…because I'm far too embarrassed to tell you." she whispered, turning to face the wall so she didn't have to look at his cocky face. When she glanced back, his expression was filled with concern. He sat next to her.

"Case, you know I'm only teasing. You… you don't regret what you did, do you?" he asked slowly, carefully, not sure how to go about asking without prying.

She shook her head. "I just…I didn't at the time. I _wanted_ to when it happened. But now…I don't know, I just don't see why I didn't wait. I was delusional as always when I'm in a relationship. I don't know anymore if he was the right one after all."

Derek felt himself pale. She was totally not a virgin. Casey was not a virgin. Casey grade-grubber-keener-Klutzilla-drama-queen McDonald was not a virgin. Oh my good god what had the world come to?

"We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Derek said softly. He was terrified to continue, but it sounded as though she had been needing to talk about it with someone but couldn't.

When she looked up to his face, he knew she wanted to.

"I just…I can't talk to Emily about it. She just…" she stopped, remembering that Emily was now Derek's ex. "Did you sleep with Emily?"

The question caught Derek off guard so he responded instantly. "No! I've only slept with one girl and that was Sally." Then realizing what he admitted, he blushed.

Casey's face was hard to read but she sighed. "I figured as much. Emily kept amping up details of your guys' love life so she was always alluding to you guys having some sort of sexual act at one time or another, but she never came straight out and said it. I think she was just trying to impress me or show me up or something, to show she got it first. I don't see why she bothered with you though, she already lost her virginity to Sheldon." she added, forgetting again that she was talking to the ex of her best friend.

Derek looked mildly grossed out. Could not even the nerds keep it together anymore? Jeez. "Girls are weird. Trust me when I say, I did not sleep with Emily."

Casey nodded in thanks.

"So…how about you…" Derek began to ask but just couldn't actually frame the question.

Casey's face reddened again and she stared at the floor.

"Okay, how about the easier question…who?"

Casey inhaled, closing her eyes in preparation of admitting her great defeat.

Derek was inwardly chanting _Please don't say Sam, Please don't say Sam, Please don't say Sam…_

"Max." she whispered and before she could continue, she saw Derek's set jaw. That was his second choice of the Don't Say ___ game. However, any of the three choices he would probably use that game on.

Derek knew that if it was Max Casey gave her virginity to, it was because she was changing thanks to him. He probably guilted her into it in a way she didn't even realize. It was most likely after she had joined the cheerleading squad and had all that popularity catch up to her head, so she would do anything to maintain it, including sleeping with the captain of the football team. He never would have believed it before but he saw the way she changed for Max so maybe that Casey would have. Derek could at least find peace in the fact that she broke up with him so he knew it wasn't a sex-and-run break-up.

"Before you freak, I wasn't done. Max wanted to sleep with me but I couldn't. I just…I didn't love him. I just didn't. He was great and I cared about him a lot but I guess we didn't have that deeper connection. I felt like our relationship became as shallow as the world we got swallowed up in. We just got comfortable and liked the idea of dating. But we were too different and it didn't work. He was a good guy, just not the right one." Casey said thoughtfully.

"It wasn't Sam, was it?" Derek asked through gritted teeth.

Casey sighed, surprised his teeth weren't simply dust with all the grinding he was doing.

"No Derek, I did not sleep with Sam. Although if we dated longer and he asked me to, I probably would have…" she trailed off in thought. Derek covered his ears, shutting his eyes tight as he began rocking back and forth trying to rid the image out of his mind. She shoved him irritably. "Oh stop, you asked."

"I didn't need more than a yes or no answer!" he exclaimed, batting her hands away.

She began giggling, and it appeared as though once she started, she couldn't stop. She lay back on the bed, shaking with laughter, causing Derek to break from his serious composure despite his desperate attempts not to. He started tickling her and it wasn't until she was wrestling him off of her and they landed nose to nose that they finally stopped.

Derek didn't move away, even though their faces were mere inches apart. The proximity was close enough that he felt the need to whisper. "So you never finished. Who?"

Casey rolled her eyes, also remaining where she was. "Who's left?"

Derek swallowed this information with difficulty. SO Truman. Interesting. The funny thing Derek found about Truman, besides his face, was that his and Casey's relationship had always seemed fake… or something. It didn't seem like either of them were really that into it, mostly on Casey's side. But then the even weirder part was Derek was sure Casey had fallen the hardest for Truman, more than for Sam or Max. Derek already knew Truman had fallen the hardest for her. But Derek didn't give a shit about Truman. He only cared how Casey felt which is why he got them back together.

It didn't really surprise him that it was Truman. But it still _bothered_ him. Truman had kissed Casey's cousin at a party in Toronto when Casey was even in the same room for heavens sakes. Plus he had come rating girls at their high school his first week there. Casey had been intrigued by him, against her will, and Truman had instantly fallen for her determination to beat him.

It had caused an acid rain forest of jealousy on Derek's part. Casey shouldn't challenge or get challenged by anyone but him.

Casey pulled him back into their conversation. "I…I had wanted it at the time, like I said. But now I'm just wondering why I felt the need to so early. We didn't date that long. I may have loved him but it always felt like we weren't really connected as a couple. So I guess I wanted to prove to myself how strongly we did feel about each other. But now I don't know why I went into it when I wasn't sure. I figured everyone gets nervous and that I was just being my dramatic self, but I guess it was that I was rushing myself for that. There's no expiry date on losing your virginity. I just got caught up."

Derek nodded. He could understand that. He knew that Casey would never do that unless she was feeling sure, even if they were unknowingly false feelings.

Glancing over, he saw her expression crumpling, knowing she was thinking about it all too much. He decided to lighten the mood in the best way he knew how.

"So did you enjoy yourself at least?"

Casey gasped and smacked him but was giggling a little. She didn't answer but the blush on her cheeks was signal enough to her response.

Derek grinned, albeit disgusted. "Even prudes can enjoy themselves, Spacey."

Casey rolled her eyes. "Derek, you really shouldn't care about my enjoyment of sex, unless I was having sex with you."

Casey realized a beat too late what she said. Her face turned the darkest red Derek had ever seen it. However, he had trouble seeing as he began choking at her words, coughing so hard his eyes watered. "Well I should be getting to bed. Night Derek." Casey said quickly, avoiding his eyes as she bounded off the bed, then realized it was her bed and he should be the one leaving.

Derek understood a moment after the thought occurred to her, and jumped off of her bed like he was electrocuted.

"Night Case."


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, I'm glad you enjoyed last chapter :) I decided to put up this chapter now since you guys are so awesome, and I loved your reviews as always !

This one hmm well I guess I can say sorry I keep making Casey cry all the time. I don't think she's that emotionally messed up, its just that being back with her father really brings back some bad memories and all her hopes kind of got crashed. You'll find out soon why, if you havent already caught on. This chapter again is pretty filler-ish (but Derek addresses his feelings, what?!) but hey, its allllll about Derek and Casey so I'm oddly okay with that :)

Let me know what you think via reviewwwwwws :)

**I DO NOT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK !**

* * *

Derek lay awake, tossing on the pull-out bed. It squeaked a lot but it wasn't exactly uncomfortable. Dennis had equipped him with really nice sheets and comforters so it was more the lumps in the cheap mattress that were bothering him, but Derek would get over it like a man.

He couldn't believe what Casey had said. He knew she hadn't meant it or anything, but the thought was enough to cause him insane breathing issues. The thought of him and Casey…doing ….that….oh-my-god….

Derek would not let his mind go that far. He rolled over again, causing another screech from the springs. He stared at the ceiling, sighing heavily.

It had been quite the day and he really needed time to think. He did his best thinking before bed, which usually led to him being awake until the wee hours of the morning and sleeping in until noon to make up for lost time.

He went over the events of the day, focusing mainly on the weirdness that came from Casey's mood swings. Every time her dad came up or he was saying something stupid, she'd change.

Derek was contemplating their heart-to-heart, wondering when they got so serious with each other. Had it only been since graduation, or had it been building since the very first day the McDonalds moved in, peaking in senior year? The growth of relationships wasn't always something that was measurable. He hadn't realized until now how close they really were. Truth be told, they knew each other better than most married couples did.

"D?" Casey's quiet whisper came, standing in her bedroom doorway, staring out at him.

Derek sat up, slipping out of his covers at the look on her face. She quickly changed it to one of annoyance before he could read what her vulnerability could be about.

"If you can't stop squeaking that bed, you are going to have to sleep in here. I can't sleep with all that noise, it's driving me nuts."

Derek smirked. "Well you're already nuts, Space-Case, we established that earlier. But since you're so keen on me _sleeping_ with you and all…" he added teasingly, causing her eyes to widen at his dual meaning. She didn't respond to it because she knew that's what he wanted and she was simply too tired to get into full Casey-and-Derek-battle mode.

She strode into her room, purposefully sitting on the right to claim her side. Derek made his way to the other, climbing under and sighing in contentment at the comfortable and quiet mattress.

Casey chewed her bottom lip nervously as she lay next to him. Derek rolled on his side to face her and she took that as invitation to cuddle up to him. He simply sighed, but was not displeased, wrapping his arms around her to get more comfortable.

"Remember, you're going to tell me what's bothering you at some point." he whispered, knowing she wouldn't have invited him in here if she didn't need him.

"Later." she replied softly.

Derek nodded before kissing her forehead tenderly and falling asleep.

When morning dawned, Derek awoke to find himself holding Casey to him, her shoulders against his chest, his face in her sweet smelling hair. How did she keep it so soft anyway? Shouldn't it be greasy in the morning? It had been at least twenty-four hours since she last washed it and it was still silky. Besides their cuddle-fest, Derek's biggest surprise was the position of his hands. One was resting on the dip beneath her ribcage, under her shirt, while the other's fingers were intertwined with hers. Casey's hands mirrored his, one resting atop the hand on her abdomen, holding it in place while the other laced through his.

Unsure of what to do about their position, Derek remained where he was. Man her skin was soft. And she smelt so good. Before he understood what he was doing, he leaned forward and placed a tender kiss to the back of her neck.

She was addicting. He wanted to repeat the process. He gently pulled her body more firmly against his, trying to absorb her warmth through her thin clothes.

Slowly his brain registered who it was, what he was wanting, and what would soon happen if he didn't let go of her. Feeling bewildered and maybe, just maybe, a little frightened, even though Derek Venturi did not do sappiness OR fear, he released her and left out of her room without glancing back.

Derek quickly splashed water on his face in the bathroom, gripping the sides of the counter to steady himself. He was…dare he even _think_ it…._feeling_. Feeling things he wasn't used to. But…but this was CASEY! You know, that girl who drove him absolutely crazy every day since he met her. Heck she was so nuts and such a keener she probably was annoying him before they even met!

He couldn't act on this. Sweet Marti's face swam in front of his eyes, he could hear her little voice 'I love my new sisters!'. Casey automatically became his sister when Nora married his dad. Even as he tried to convince himself of this, his own voice growled in the recesses of his mind: _**step**__-sister_.

Having a lawyer for a father, he had picked up a few things over the years. He knew there was nothing legally wrong with it. Plus they hadn't even grown up together. Meeting at fifteen didn't leave them with childhood sibling memories. They had hardly learned to tolerate each other, let alone think of each other as siblings. But legally allowed didn't make it alright in anyone else's mind. They would be a disgrace, disgusting, wrong…

Wait why was he even considering this? He could not have any, _gulp_, feelings for Casey. No way.

But yet he pondered over the reasons behind his actions in the past…remembering the times he defended her honour, or went out of his way to help her out. Was that because he felt a brotherly duty, or a protectiveness over the girl he loved? He supposed some of his actions had been sort of possessive, a no-one-touches-my-girl-but-me attitude, which was pretty much what he said to anyone who thought otherwise, only replaced girl with step-sister.

Embarrassedly, he remembered Sam calling him out on it once. They hadn't spoken about it since but it was during their arguments over the male code. Sam had told him that his real problem with him dating Casey was the fact that he was the one who wanted to date her. Derek had not taken well to that and just to prove him wrong in his childish fifteen-year-old ways he told him to go ask her out. Of course, that relationship had been long overall but there were so many break-ups and make-ups that it didn't count consecutively.

Thinking of it, reminded him of the feelings *shudder* he had when they were together. He had thought the shivers he got feeling Casey's foot teasing his were of disgust, not delight. And the nausea he felt from seeing them kiss goodbye was just natural. It's not like he liked PDA at all, let alone witnessing it between two people he knew the best.

_It wasn't jealousy. It wasn't jealousy. It wasn't jealousy. _He chanted inside his head, desperate to believe it.

Well even if it was he would never act on his feelings. It would destroy the family life, make everything awkward, and there was no way Casey could return his feelings.

But he couldn't get her out of his head so he went to do the usual: busy himself with whatever means necessary to forget the blue-eyed beauty he had just been holding.

After a quick lower-than-normal-temperature shower, Derek headed back to the room equipped with a fluffy white towel around his waist. Why did Dennis want such ridiculous towels? But I suppose they were big points in a woman's book and he probably was looking to impress. Speaking of Dennis, where was he?

Derek sifted impatiently through his drawers. He didn't want to seem girly but he didn't want to wear just anything today. He was going to ask Casey if she wanted to start sight-seeing and exploring the town that day since Dennis was busy with work. (Yeah some vacation bonding with her father so far…). He couldn't go out for his first day in New York in old sweats or something. Models and dancers practically made up the population there.

He heard a surprised gasp from behind him that broke through his thoughts and composure. Startled, Derek nearly lost the towel he was holding around his waist. It settled rather low on his hips when he turned around to see Casey growing more pink a minute.

Derek tried not to blush. He was starting to look like he kept doing this on purpose.

Oh great, now he was getting flustered by her.

"Sorry…I uh forgot to take clothes with me and I figured since you were sleeping that you, well, wouldn't be awake when I came back but yeah, you are, so I'll be quick… " he stammered, turning around, closing his eyes in defeat as his heartbeat sounded in defeat. She was making him so nervous and flustered it wasn't right! No one did that to him.

"It's-it's totally fine, like no big deal, I mean, yeah, don't worry about it. It's-yeah, it's just, you know, whatever…" Casey rushed out, her typical rambling taking over her coherent speech. She quickly slid out of the bed and grabbed a handful of clothes before making a beeline for the bathroom.

Derek grinned a little to himself. If he wasn't mistaken, she was the exact amount of flustered he was…which could only mean one thing…


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, thanks SO much for the reviews, you make me sooo happy :)

Sorry for the length in updating, fanfic wasn't letting me upload :( It was a very upsetting two days. I wanted to have more chapters up by now but its okay, I will be updating regularly again ! Yay!

This chapter hereeee um there is some foul language. Sorry about that. And lets just say if you liked Truman's Last Chance then you should like a part of this chapter ;)

Enjoyyyyy !

**I DO NOT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK !**

* * *

The aroma of sizzling bacon and perfectly browned toast filled the small apartment. Casey was happily surprised to find Derek cooking up breakfast for two when she got out of the shower. He smirked at her expression.

"Yes Space-Case, there's some for you." he told her amusedly, whisking the scrambled eggs some more. He wasn't that bad at cooking, no thanks to George's genes, but he was usually too lazy to cook anything for himself. Breakfast at least was simple enough. Casey sat down looking awestruck at the set table and the glasses of orange juice.

"Wow Derek, thank you." she spluttered out when he dished out her food. He set the jam on the table and she smiled. He knew she loved jam on toast with bacon and eggs for some unknown reason. I mean, wasn't it kind of gross dealing with all that sweetness in the morning?

Not that he was one to talk. His cereal choices weren't exactly bran buds and whole grains.

"Well I felt I owed you something by tagging along when you're supposed to be getting one-on-one with your dad." he explained as he shovelled eggs into his face. Mouth-watering eggs as a matter of fact.

Casey smiled genuinely. "Do you see him here now? You don't owe me anything. I'm glad you're here. I'd be dying of boredom and loneliness if you weren't. These hours of freedom are hard to occupy when you're alone with no one you know."

Derek took that as his opening. "Speaking of which, what do you say to exploring the town today? I'm dying to see some city life."

"You mean some city girls." she corrected and he rolled his eyes. "But yeah, we have the full day. Dad's in the office all day and has a client dinner tonight so we're on our own."

"Perfect, so you'll fix yourself up and we can go?" he added lightly, teasing, knowing full well she was already showered, make-uped and ready to go.

"Der-ek!"

* * *

New York was bigger and brighter than they both had imagined. They meandered through the typical tourist spots like the Empire State Building, Statue of Liberty, Rockefeller Centre, Grand Central Station and of course Central Park, over the course of the long day.

Derek went nuts with his camera to no one's surprise, needing to change film half way through the day due to the overload of pictures. He snuck a few pictures of Casey when she wasn't looking. Like when she was gazing admiringly over the water while at the Statue of Liberty or when she was just feeling the wind blow through her hair with her eyes closed. Derek didn't know then but they were the best pictures he had probably ever taken because of the motivation behind them.

Casey particularly enjoyed the tour of the Metropolitan Art Museum, and Derek had to hide his enthusiasm a few times. Tough guy rep was on the line of course. He couldn't go around getting excited over paintings from the eighteen hundreds. But Casey knew him better than that. She saw the glory in his eyes as he studied the paintwork and specificity of some of the world's most famous artists.

When they walked the streets, Derek kept a firm grip on her arm. The sidewalks were so full it was like trying to push through the crowd around a crime scene. Everyone was all about themselves; chatting animatedly on cell phones, texting with their heads down, staring at their wristwatches as they beat people out of the way with their briefcases in hand.

Derek saw a phone slip out of an attractive young woman's purse and fall behind her. She didn't appear to notice as she continued on her way.

"Hurry, that girl just dropped her phone." Derek said to her, picking up pace. He didn't feel Casey let go off him as he fought through the crowd. She wasn't in the mood to watch his outrageous flirting with the tall curvy blonde.

Derek snatched the phone up before the nearest delinquent did and tapped the woman on the shoulder. Looking irritated, she turned around to see Derek standing there sheepishly, worried for her reaction.

"Sorry to bother you, you just dropped this." he explained, his voice going smoother as her expression changed to one of appreciation.

"Oh wow, you're so sweet, thank you! Not many guys would go out of their way like that. Most people would just keep the phone and get on with their life." she said, her hand on his shoulder now, pulling herself nearer.

Derek wasn't fazed like the blonde was probably hoping. He was used to girls by now.

"No problem, I figured I wouldn't fit in around here anyways." he joked causing her to laugh.

"I guessed you weren't from around here. Canadian?" she asked, one perfectly sculpted eyebrow arched.

He nodded. "Visiting my friend's dad." Derek couldn't bring himself to say step-sister.

She smiled, showing off her brilliant white teeth. "Well I should pay you back somehow. Where is your friend?"

Derek realized suddenly that Casey had not caught up to him. He turned around to find he couldn't even see her. What had happened to her? What if she had gone out in the road and gotten hit by a cab? Or abducted? Or what if some creep had her? Derek didn't even excuse himself from the girl who's name he did not know, he just pushed through the people to find her.

That's when he saw her.

Some guy had her pressed against a wall and was obviously hitting on her by the look on her embarrassed face. Derek made his way over, not really thinking through any sort of plan.

"So my apartment's really close by. What do you say to me hailing a cab and us getting to know each other better in a more…private…place?" the sleazy twenty-something guy asked.

Derek thrust an arm between the pair and pushed the guy back off of Casey. She looked at him in surprise, not realizing he was there.

"Excuse me, but I suggest you back the hell away from my girlfriend before I kick your ass." he said, seething.

"Hey man, chill out. I didn't see your name on her. She didn't even mention you." he added stoutly.

Derek rolled his eyes, crossing his arm and putting on his best cocky expression. "She shouldn't have to. Besides it didn't look like she was interested anyway. Only an idiot wouldn't realize when to back off."

The other guy rolled his eyes. "Whatever dick. She looks like a total prude anyways, probably wouldn't be any fun."

Derek pushed Casey behind him now, not wanting her to get hit with the blow he was ready to drive into the other guy's face.

"Let me tell you, douche bag, she is far from a prude. Two words for you: dancer legs. She's fucking _flexible_ dude." Derek told him snarkily.

The guy looked impressed. "Well then you can't blame me for wanting a piece of that. Look at her curves, I'd fuck her all night long…"

Derek cut him off with a growl. "Hey, no one talks about my girlfriend like that. I suggest you get out of my face before I fuck you up so badly your legs are permanently crossed." he snarled.

The guy just left irritably, grumbling about hot girls with protective boyfriends.

Derek turned around and Casey was scared at the fury in his eyes.

"Never. Ever. Do that to me. Again. Ever." he hissed. Her eyes were watering now, leaking at her fear of what might have happened had he not been there.

She knew he wasn't furious with her. He had genuinely been terrified of where she had disappeared to and when he found her not alright it made it so much worse.

She hugged him, not caring if he beat her off or not, which he didn't, and apologized into his shoulder.

"I promise. Can we go back home now?" she pleaded.

He nodded and they walked together, his arm protectively not leaving her waist, as they walked to a more regular traffic area.

It was quiet between the pair. Casey was wondering if his mood had relaxed yet. When Derek was furious, she knew it was better to wait out the storm. She gazed up at him as they weaved through the New Yorkers.

"Derek?" she asked quietly, gently, so he wouldn't explode at her.

His eyes didn't show his fury anymore. Just diminishing fear. "What?"

"Why…why did you tell that guy I was your girlfriend?" she whispered, nearly inaudible.

He rolled his eyes, unconsciously pulling her closer to him. "Because it was the only way to get him to back off. He wouldn't have taken me seriously of how I knew you weren't interested if I said you were my step-sister. It's not a very threatening title. It would be too complicated to explain." _Since I know you better than anyone. And_ _especially when I would've been acting like a protective boyfriend._ Derek thought bitterly. He couldn't help himself when it came to her.

"Well…whatever the reason…thanks." Casey said, trying to hide her admiring smile.

Derek simply nodded. They had finally reached a busier area.

"I'll get us a cab." he said, attempting to hail one down. None slowed from their weaving paths. He started to huff in annoyance.

Casey grinned and knowing he wouldn't like it, stepped in.

"You've got to know how to do it." she said before slipping out of her cardigan so she was only in a tank top, and pulling down her skirt so it was low on her waist and showing off far too much skin for Derek's liking. She flicked her wrist with her arm held high. Immediately a half dozen cab stopped beside her and she grinned over her shoulder.

"Yeah well I didn't want to make things awkward for you when the majority of cab drivers are male and they would be pulling over for my good looks." Derek replied, amusedly noticing her irritated expression at his denial that she was better at something than him.

He opened the door while she readjusted her clothes and waited for her to get in first. Thinking it was an act of chivalry she bought it.

"There, now you owe me. You can pay for the cab."

"Der-ek!"


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys, still lovingggg the reviews, thank you so so much !

So in this chapter, you get the big reveal ! :D Its kind of obvious before it is actually stated, but hey, thats the point ;)

But dont worry, theres more excitement to come !

**I DO NOT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK**!

* * *

After arriving at the empty apartment, Casey let Derek order some Chinese. She owed him after all he had done. Plus after the exciting day, she was not in the mood to cook anything.

Normally she would give him a detailed list of what to order but she was simply too exhausted. He was finishing up the call when she returned from her room, fresher in yoga pants and a tank-top.

"So how many arteries of mine will be clogged tonight?" she asked him with a raised eyebrow, collapsing on the couch.

Derek shoved her legs casually out of the way, causing her to roll her eyes in irritation but scoot down the couch to make room.

"Don't worry princess, I ordered some spring rolls and that weird bean sprout thing for you so you wouldn't go on some health freak cleanse for the rest of the trip. It's bad enough I have to spend basically every minute with you, it could only get worse with your constant lectures and nagging about food habits." he said, leaning his head back as he relaxed on the couch. He flipped through the channels, interestingly checking out the variety of hockey games on that he hadn't seen.

"Am I really that bad to be around?" Casey asked, her voice suddenly very small and child-like, radically different from the confident sassy tone she had just used with him a few moments before.

Derek looked over at her, surprised at her hurt expression. He teased her so much that she never took it very personally anymore.

"I was joking." he said irritably, definitely not sounding like he was joking now.

Casey was anything if not persistent. "Do you regret coming on this trip with me? Am I suffocating you? I'm not trying to be so needy and clingy and whiney and-"

Oh great, she was going on a tangent about this crap.

Derek decided to wait it out but after a couple minutes, he couldn't take it anymore.

"CASEY!" he shouted, causing her to shut up purely because of the surprise. She hardly ever listened to him on a good day.

"You're only bad to be around when you're like this because you make me feel guilty for even joking, which you know I do as often as breathing." he said seriously, his last nerve dangling on the edge now.

Her eyes became glossy once more.

Derek was getting frustrated. Not at her exactly, just at how different she kept being. Casey was one of the strongest people he knew. She was driven, ambitious, and very opinionated. She was a hardcore feminist. Strong believer. She may be a drama queen but usually over standing up for herself or what she believed was right. So what on earth was going on with her that would reduce her to tears at the flip of a switch?

Without thinking, Derek grabbed her upper arms and pulled her over. She ended up landing squarely on his lap, a leg on either side, straddling him. Innocently she gazed into his concerned eyes, waiting for him to speak.

"Casey, please, tell me what on earth is going on with you. You know what I'm like. You know this is how we work. Why all of a sudden is everything I say upsetting you so much? Case, you have to tell me what is going on with your father. It's…killing me…not knowing how to help you…I-I have never not known what's going through your head…" Derek whispered brokenly, confessing his problems for one of a handful of times in his life.

Casey seemed to understand his feelings more than he thought. It caused her tears to finally slip from her eyes, acknowledging his pain. She wrapped her arms around him silently and hugged him close. He buried his face into her hair, allowing her smell to fill his nose, knowing it was still the girl he knew but so confused.

When he pulled back, they were inches apart. Instinctually Derek leaned forward, his nose brushing hers as his mouth made its way to hers.

Right before they met, the doorbell rang.

Awkwardly, they broke apart, both not looking at the other and pretending the near kiss had never existed. Derek quickly paid the guy, cursing a little at the luxuries of living so close to fast food joints in New York. If he had have had a few more minutes…

Not that he would. Because, I mean, Casey's …his nemesis. Right.

Things were a little off between them as they settled in to eat. They sat together on the couch, watching some random movie on TV neither had seen. When Derek flung some food at her, things returned to normal.

Dennis came home a little while later, greeting the teens cheerfully.

Derek concentrated on Dennis' behaviour, trying desperately to figure out what he could be hiding since Casey was giving him nothing to go off of.

Casey seemed wary all of a sudden, the atmosphere in the apartment completely different from the relaxed, light mood a few moments before. She was watching closely as her father slid out a bottle of rye from the bottom cupboard and poured some in a glass.

"So what did you guys do all day?" Dennis asked a little louder than necessary.

"Um, we just explored the town. Checked out all the touristy places and went on this great city tour. I think my favourite was the Metropolitan Art Museum." Casey gushed as she brought her dishes to the sink. Derek followed, rinsing his plate in the sink as Casey leaned against the counter to continue talking with her father. Derek figured now was as good a time as any to bow out so they could have some time alone.

"Did you check out the Statue of Liberty? Central Park? Two of my favourite places, but also the most touristy." Dennis said observantly, interested, as he took another sip of his drink. "What?"

Casey jumped at him noticing her expression. Derek paused before closing the door to her room, watching the pair. Casey looked even warier now.

Dennis' voice had a bit of force behind it, defensiveness almost. Derek didn't like the way Casey tensed at the sound. It seemed she had heard it many times before.

"I just…how was work? Did your dinner with the client go well?" she asked quietly.

Dennis seemed to relax. "Yes it went quite well. We're really making progress. We had a great time at the bar…"

"Did you eat anything?" Casey asked, interrupting with her curiosity.

Typical Casey, always making sure everyone was eating properly and taking care of themselves. Derek didn't like the way Dennis' expression changed.

"No. It's not a big deal, honey, I can survive one night without dinner. I am full enough on liquid alone." he added, laughing a little.

Casey's hair was shading her face from his a bit now as she looked to the tiles. "We would've ordered you food if we had have known. I thought when you said out to dinner you would be getting food. It's not good to drink on an empty stomach-"

"I'm well aware of the effects of alcohol, Casey." he told her harshly, swishing his glass in front of her, and she instantly shut up. It wasn't like earlier when Derek yelled her name out during her ramblings. This time she looked hurt. What was going on? Why was Dennis so temperamental? Derek supposed he'd never seen him beyond the nice-father front before.

"I know, I just-"

Dennis interrupted her again, harsher than before. "You just what? Want to control me? Face it Casey, you can't control everyone. You always try to control your family, and look what happened? You caused the divorce between your mom and I and broke our family apart. You're going to do it with your new family too."

"I didn't…that wasn't my fault…"

Oh god, not Casey tears. Derek began to move on instinct but froze when he listened to Dennis' response.

"If you weren't such a drama queen and didn't make up stories, your mother would not have taken you and your sister and left. Of course it's your fault. Here I was thinking we could spend some time together but you haven't changed."

This time Casey broke out of her pathetic nature and stood her ground.

"You're the one who broke our family apart. With this!" she shouted, gesturing to him. He assumed she meant his attitude. "What you did to me is the reason my mom didn't want me to come here without Derek. She knew I'd need protection. I put in a lot of effort to get me here and for Mom to feel okay about it but you are the one who hasn't changed!"

The crash of breaking glass caused Derek to jump. Dennis had thrown his glass in the sink, shattering it.

"You will not speak to me this way! I want you out of my sight!" he boomed.

Casey rushed to her room, only to find Derek halfway out of the door. She stared at him for a moment, tears pouring down her face, before passing by him and collapsing on her bed in sobs.

Derek was seething but he didn't know if he should go give Dennis an earful, or be there for Casey. It was a tough call.

With a groan, he turned around and followed Casey in her room.

* * *

Casey sat, arms crossed protectively over her stomach, tears flooding her cheeks, looking a mix of hurt and angry. Derek was mildly frightened of her at that moment. He didn't know how she'd react to him. He sat next to her silently.

"Casey…?" he asked slowly.

She huffed, wiping her face with the back of her hands impatiently.

"I didn't cause my parents divorce." she told him stoutly, but sounded more like she was trying to convince herself of that fact.

"I know you didn't." Derek replied supportively, slipping an arm around her waist when he was sure she wasn't going to freak out and beat him up. She leaned her head on his shoulder, seeming confused by his contact.

"I didn't want coming here to be a mistake. I wanted to put the past behind us. But it's like nothing has changed. He's making me feel like he did when I was a little kid. I hate feeling like that." she said, shaking her head as if to try to force the tears back.

"He was out of line. I don't know where he gets off talking to you like that but when I have a word with him, he won't be doing it again any time soon…" Derek growled until Casey interrupted.

"Derek, please don't…you don't understand he doesn't realize…when he's drinking he's a completely different person… when he's sober he's that guy that came back to see me after he bailed on dinner…but when he's drinking he's …" she struggled to find an appropriate word. Derek knew she was trying to find a suitable but overly forgiving term.

"A jackass?" Derek supplied. Casey scoffed but didn't correct him. "Casey, he still doesn't have the right to speak to you like that. He should stop drinking."

For some reason, Casey's tears started up again. "Oh god, it's so not that easy, Derek."

Derek was surprised at the shaky laughter coming from her. "What do you mean…?" he wasn't sure what he was asking the question towards.

Casey sighed and turned to look him right in the eye. "Derek, my dad's an alcoholic."


	10. Chapter 10

Ohhh the big reveal ?! So in case anyone is wondering, when I mentioned LONG ago about a title reference being linked to the tough stuff in this story, to do with alcoholism, you have to turn it into an abbreviation. So that gives you AA. For all those who don't know, people who talk about "AA" meetings are referring to Alcoholics Anoynmous. Its a support group for alcoholics. Each meeting they sit with fellow recovering alcoholics and remind themselves why they were stopping, work through the tough withdrawal, etc. Its often made reference to in many shows and movies, and everyday life, people saying "Hi my name is ___ and I am a _____" (alcoholic) (but in parodys of the line its obviously filled with something else). They discuss how long they have been sober. So anyways the basis of this was Abused Angel = AA = Alcoholics Anoynmous.

I know, it wasn't that obvious, but I did say you would have to look deeper into the title ;) Kudos to those who figured it out !

Pay special attention the non-plural words in the last line. Just saying. Heres the other kick you were probably expecting !

Anyways, enjoy ! :) Thanks for the reviews ! Loveya allllllll !

**I DO NOT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK !**

* * *

After Casey's confession, she seemed to need some space so Derek left her alone. Dennis' door was shut too so Derek had to resort to the next person who would know the best about it.

"McDonald-Venturi residence." Marti's innocent voice chorused on the other end.

Derek immediately smiled. "Hey Smarti, is Nora around?"

"Smerek?! I miss you please come home." she said sadly, obviously pouting.

"Aw Smarts, you know I would, but I've got to spend a bit more time here with Casey."

"Are you taking good care of her, Smerek?" Marti asked intently. She could be so strangely serious sometimes.

"I'm doing my best. That's why I wanted to ask Nora something. Is she home?"

"Yep, lemme find her." Derek could hear her walking throughout the house. The TV was on in the living room and Edwin and Lizzie were arguing over what to watch. Derek suddenly felt strangely nostalgic, even though it had only been a couple days. Jeez at this rate he'd be an absolute mess during college. Marti's voice brought him out of his thoughts. "Are you going to tell Casey you love her on your trip?"

Derek started choking at the words. Marti had just asked him WHAT?! "Um no Smarts I wasn't planning on it…you know me and Casey are enemies, like cat and dog. I care about her, not as a sister, more like a friend…"

"Yes but you love her like Dad and Nora do. Quit acting like a baby, Derek, and man up!" Marti chastised.

Derek found it hard to not take her seriously when she abandoned his nickname, but her tone made it impossible not to. She was very sure about this.

"I don't know, Marti. A lot of things could go wrong. The family-" Why was he having this conversation with a nine year old? Marti was the one person he could really talk to in the family. But this was just too weird.

"The family knows. It's pretty obvious the way you two are with each other." Marti said, giggling now. There was a pause. "Here's Nora."

Derek was so confused as to everything he just learned about his sister's intelligence he almost forgot why he was calling.

"Derek? Is everything okay? Is Casey alright?" Nora's frantic voice came over the line.

Derek sighed, coming harshly back to reality.

"Nora, why didn't you tell me? About Dennis." Derek asked her bluntly.

Nora sighed. "Derek, I should've warned you before you went to visit. I admit that. But it was hard to find a time with the family hanging around. It wasn't something I could bring up at any time. How did you find out?"

Derek paused, mulling it over. He didn't want to give her the full details because Nora would force them to come home.

"Casey and Dennis got in an argument. Casey had been asking him about his night and he got defensive. I was talking to her after and she finally told me. I knew something was up since the day she decided to come visit. Casey's not subtle about her emotions."

Nora laughed at this. "Well actually she's very good at hiding her emotions when it comes to this issue. You just know her better than anyone, Derek. But she has had practice, she's had to hide it for years. Even you didn't notice over the years when he was brought up. She's had to hide it from Lizzie-"

"What? Lizzie doesn't know?!" Derek asked, completely bypassing her observations, not that they needed acknowledging. The whole world knew Casey and Derek knew each other better than anyone else could ever dream of.

"No, Lizzie is unaware. She was too young to understand. We haven't enlightened her after seeing what it did to Casey. Casey's always been a strong girl, she had to grow up too fast. I think she accepted the fact before I did. She gets good grades for a reason: she noticed that her dad acted different than others at a young age. It all started back when Dennis was searching for a job. He had switched careers and began to think it was the biggest mistake of his life. He had a lot of time at home so he started drinking earlier in the day, and even after he got a job and moved up, he continued out of habit. But soon habit turned subtly into addiction. Alcohol is the easiest substance to become addicted to and the hardest to quit. Strange how that works." Nora mused.

"How long has he been addicted?" Derek asked. It was obviously not a new installment but Derek wondered how long Casey had this burden on her. And the rest of his step-family.

"I couldn't even tell you. It's been years. It's hard to say when the habit changed to addiction. But it was about three or four years before the divorce so Casey was quite young, about nine or ten."

Nora sounded tired all of a sudden, like reliving this information was like reliving the whole situation. Derek tried not to think of a Marti-like young Casey, who would've had her lively spirit crushed.

"Derek, I don't want you to think badly of Dennis for it. I know he isn't perfect and this is a tough situation, but he really is a good person. I still love the man I married. But I'll warn you…he isn't that man when he's drinking. I'm sure you've already experienced his horrid temper. You don't have to put it in so many words, Derek, so don't seem surprised. The thing is alcohol can do some crazy stuff to a person. Being an alcoholic isn't always the stumbling around, puking, passing out on the couch thing. At least it wasn't in his case. He just changes. He gets angrier faster. He has high alcohol tolerance but talks a little louder, his actions are up a notch above usual. He's different and a lot of the time it's for the worse. But Derek, you have to promise me. If anything gets to be too much for you or Casey or even Dennis, you must come home. I care more about the two of yours safety than Casey's determination to bond with her father. She wants to put the past behind her but we weren't sure if he was still following his old ways. It had been too long not living with him to know whether or not his habits have changed. We know now that they obviously haven't."

"I promise. Can I ask you one extremely personal question, Nora?" Derek said hesitantly.

"Of course." she replied, and he could hear the smile in her voice. He had a feeling she was happy that he came to her about this, even though it made sense to. They didn't often sit down and chat but she always seemed to be pleased when they did.

Derek swallowed. "Why did you divorce him?"

He hadn't prepared himself for the malice and pain in his step-mother's voice when she spoke the most agonizing truth he had ever come across.

"Because I found out he hit Casey."


	11. Chapter 11

Alright guys, here's the next. I told you to pay close attention to the singular use of words at the end of the chapter. Although I strongly beleive child abuse is wrong no matter if it's once or a million times, it is an important factor to consider. People make mistakes and sometimes they can't be forgiven. In this chapter you'll see Nora's reasoning and answer those questions you were (possibly) burning to know. I know it sounds stupid but I feel awful for putting Casey through what I did, and the McDonald family, and even Derek himself. But good things can come from bad experiences and that's what this story is about.

Also for all those who believe once someone hits them, its easy to leave, I am here to be judgmental and tell you you're wrong. It's never easy. When you love someone you can't shut off your feelings, even if they've hurt you physically/emotionally past what you ever knew. How can you leave them behind when the majority of the time, except for the instances where they have detectable alcohol concentration in their blood, they are the exact same person you have come to know and love? How can you put your husband, or father, in jail when they are still good to you, and still treat you as they always did. People make mistakes. Some are inforgivable. But the truth is, it's a harder decision to make then you realize. Just put yourself in someone else's shoes for a moment to think about it if you cant see it that way. Take it from someone who knows.

Anyways, I hope you uhh enjoy this chapter? Haha I'm not sure how I feel about the ending, I rather dislike it. Plus it was something I didn't want to happen until later but here you are. Sometimes the way my writing works disagrees with me.

I'll hopefully be writing a lot more today so I can still update regularly but I only have the chapter after this written so far. I may not update til the weekend, please dont hate me ! :P

Thank you guys SOOOOOO much for reading and especially the reviews. I was planning on changing this chapter but when I got so many I felt like a jerk and decided to put it up anyways. I now have a basic sketch of how the rest of the chapters will go and the part I wanted to change can fit into that bill so its fine now :)

Sorry for the essay, ENJOY :D

**I DO NOT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK !**

* * *

Derek didn't speak for a good few minutes. Which, when you're on the phone, is a very long time.

"Derek? Are you still there?" Nora's tearful voice came.

Derek was grinding his teeth, desperately trying to remind himself why he couldn't go and strangle the man in the next room.

"Derek, I need you to make me another promise. You will not hurt him for the past. You don't know the circumstances. Alcohol can screw a person up pretty badly and with all the stress he was under he lost control of his temper. I'm not defending what he did, but you can't let something that happened back then ruin your future. Don't go after him. The only reason I didn't press charges is because I couldn't have the girls grow up without a father. I took custody because I refused to let it happen again. It's the reason why I was going to force you to go onto this trip if Casey didn't invite you herself."

Derek didn't speak still but he got control over his breathing. Nora, hearing him still there, hurriedly continued.

"I knew you could protect her. You always look out for her. I still was nervous for her to go but I felt better knowing you'd be there with her. Derek, if anything happens again, I promise I will press charges. It was once, and it was enough to cause the end of my marriage. I'm sorry if that isn't enough for you, but it hurt the girls and I enough. I couldn't take him away permanently. Even Casey didn't want the divorce to happen but I did what I had to, to protect them."

Derek nodded, even though she couldn't see him. He could only imagine the pain that the alcoholism brought on the family but with the added dose of child abuse, it could end any strong family. It caused him to really think about all that Casey had gone through. He knew she probably became so strong a person because of going through the divorce, it can cause any kid to grow up too fast, but now he knew all she had gone through and it was so intense.

Suddenly, Derek realized something.

"Casey was the one who went to you, wasn't she?" he asked anxiously. He remembered Dennis' blaming words, and how it caused such a sudden change in her composure. It took him a moment to replay the memory, and came to the conclusion that she had not only been gesturing at him but the glass in his hand. She blamed the contents for the breaking of their family.

"Yes she was. She told me. I had to get her checked at the hospital…" Nora's voice was hard to understand now, it was so choked with tears. "He hit her in the back of the head. It was enough force to cause minimal damage to her cerebellum, the back part of the brain. It affects her coordination slightly…she was only scared it would affect her dancing…she had to work twice as hard but the only time we really saw the effects were her everyday clumsiness. Casey had always been so graceful until then. "

The words broke Derek. All he could think of was the second day of Casey at their high school. The big 'Klutzilla' debacle. The fact that he, constantly to this day, poked fun at her for being so clumsy. Back then he figured she was just insecure in a new school and new home and that's why she took it so personally. Now he realized that it was because it had only been a recent problem that was completely not her fault, and it probably brought back all the bad memories associated with it.

"Nora, I have to go, but I'll keep your promise." he whispered before hanging up the phone. He knocked on Casey's door.

She opened it, looking bewildered at his broken expression. He grasped her hands in his as he looked at her in a new light.

This was his Casey, the girl who lectured him about feminism, hygiene, school, and cleaning habits. The girl who somehow found a way to challenge him in every aspect of his life without ever realizing that's what she was doing. The girl who had gone through years of hell, listening to her parents shout at each other over the wasted expenses on alcohol, protecting her little sister from knowing the truth and the girl who was only so controlling because she had spent so much time being helpless. He looked at her, seeing the desire to be such a keener, to make sure she'd always have a successful future and wouldn't turn to any kind of substances for comfort.

"Derek, what is it?" she asked him softly, squeezing his hands back as his eyes filled.

He looked down, away from her face. He couldn't have her see him crying.

"I am…" He coughed, trying to clear his tight throat. "So sorry…if I'd have known…about…god Case, I'd never have called you Klutzilla…I'm so sorry…I was an insensitive jerk…I just thought…" he broke off his mismatched sentences, his words shaking now. God he couldn't cry in front of her. He refused. He didn't even cry when he and Sally broke up and that had been a large blow for him.

Casey simply nodded in understanding, smiling through her own joyful tears, before pulling him into a hug and closing the door behind them.

Once isolated, Derek let his tears fall since his face was concealed in her shoulder.

It wasn't right. He was supposed to be doing the comforting. But he couldn't believe how terrible he had been. He hadn't known of her past but his guilt was still suffocating. He thought of all the times he hurt her. All the times he teased her, all the times he made some comment about 'drunks' and telling her she must have fallen on her head as a child or some other snide comment.

"How'd you find out?" she whispered, her voice hoarse from all the tears she had cried.

He explained his phone call to Nora, and how he guessed there was a lot more to it and finally got all the answers. He told her how he suspected there was something he was missing, leaving out his eavesdropped conversations at home and on the plane since he doubted she'd be thrilled about it. Plus it would be awkward bringing up the fact that he heard her compliment him and go along with a lie that he was her boyfriend. Not that he was one to talk since he claimed her as his girlfriend to that sleazy guy when he could've used the truth.

"Derek, I wanted to tell you. But I've spent so much time keeping everything to do with it to myself, I just couldn't find the words. Being back here, back living with my dad even temporarily, brings back so much of the pain I had buried over the years. It's hard. I'm sorry for being an overemotional freak-"

"You're not, look at me. Frig." Derek said, trying to swipe away his tears in embarrassment.

She simply giggled, her arms wrapped around his neck as she looked up at him. "Derek, don't be stupid. It's nice for once to see you showing some emotion."

"Oh-ho, you want me to show emotion huh?" he teased, cornering her against the wall.

"Der-ek, no!" she giggled, not knowing what he was about to do. With Derek, the list of possibilities was infinite.

He smiled genuinely at her before leaning close and acquainting her lips with his.

Casey's wide innocent eyes stared into his in surprise but as he kissed her slowly, they gradually shut as she let the pleasure overtake her mind. Her arms tightened around his neck, her lips eagerly exploring his now. His hand gripped her shirt, lifting it to reveal a sliver of smooth skin on her hip, his thumb rubbing small circles, while the other hand cupped her cheek.

They broke for air, but Casey quickly closed the distance between their lips once again, her tongue slipping inside his mouth to massage his. Derek let out a groan without thinking, pulling her body taut against his.

He didn't understand what was happening to him. Desire was rippling uncontrollably through his body. He couldn't think clearly long enough to figure out a way to make her weak in return. Normally he had some sort of game plan, and add to the fact that it was Casey he definitely would, but this was nothing like he expected. He didn't know it was possible for his thoughts to be so blank, although many people would disagree.

Casey's soft cry of delight caught him off guard. He realized he was instinctually kissing down her neck now while one arm locked her against him and his other fingers ran through her silky hair.

"Derek." she whispered, pleading, but he wouldn't let her think about it too much. He needed this too badly.

He brought his mouth back to hers, kissing her passionately, both hands cradling her head in his palms.

Why did no one tell him Casey was an amazing kisser? Sheesh. He would've given in long ago. Well no that's a lie. He would've given in long ago if he was sure she felt the same way he did. But he was best friends with Sam and Sam hadn't said a word! Well that might've been because he figured Derek would never kiss Casey in his lifetime, even though he knew he wanted to, considering his legal status with her.

Derek pushed this out of his head as Casey's fingers knotted into his hair. He was trying to keep his body focused. It was being distracted rather easily by her mumbles of desire against his mouth.

To his surprise, her hands began tugging at the hem of his shirt, raising it up his torso.

This caused him to remember where they were, what they had just been discussing, and why they had to stop. As much as he knew he would want that in a regular emotional state, he couldn't guarantee that Casey would. He pulled away. The hurt shone in her deep blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, I can't. You're…vulnerable. It wouldn't be right." Derek said, shaking his head at his idiocy. He refused to take advantage of Casey of all people. She was just a pure and innocent trusting soul. It was wrong.

Casey nodded, but didn't look that discouraged. Her lips were swollen from the aggressiveness of their kissing. Everything would always come down to a fight with them.

"Does that mean you actually care about me?" Casey asked apprehensively.

Derek felt mildly offended. She didn't sound excited by that idea, more like uneasy at the thought.

"Yes Casey, I do." he replied, not wanting to delve into it.

Thankfully she smiled. "Good. I have feelings for you too."

"Hey now, no one said anything about _feelings_." Derek said, panicky.

She giggled. "Didn't need to hun, I know you well enough to know now."

And with that she strode over, wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled his mouth hard onto hers once more.

It almost made Derek forget about all the bad news he had gotten over the night. Almost.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys, I thought I posted this already and then I realized I only uploaded! Whoops !

Anyways I am home sick today so I hope to do some more writing so I can post the next chapter soon. I only have the beginning of it written and Im not really liking the wording of it so it may take a lot more revision than I intended. I have a better sketch of the chapters ahead and I expect this story to be about twenty chapters. Usually things change and I write too much since Im a natural rambler, so it may be longer, I'll have to wait and see.

As always reviews are VERY warmly welcomed, and I love allllllll of you who have reviewed in the past :) Thank you guys so much for reading and especially those who let me know what you think!

Enjoy !

**I DO NOT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK!**

* * *

In the morning, Derek didn't hesitate this time to kiss her neck and shoulders gently. Casey didn't stir but smiled sweetly in her sleep at the touch.

Although he waited four years to wake up with her like this, much of those years spent denying it, he quickly disentangled himself from their embrace and headed out to observe Dennis. He would do his best not to blow at the man who was providing him hospitality but he knew it would be a hard feat after all he had learned the night before.

Derek headed to the bathroom to wash up before he investigated. He noticed Dennis sitting in the living room, drinking from a Rangers mug and reading the paper.

When he saw Derek freshened up a few minutes later, he greeted him heartily.

"I can't believe it, you're up before Casey! Heck, I can't believe I am." Dennis commented amusedly, inviting Derek to sit on the couch.

It took a moment before Derek realized Dennis wasn't saying anything about the fact that he wasn't sleeping on the pullout couch or that he was sharing a bed with his daughter.

However, Derek kept up his 'nice' charade and chuckled. "I'm as shocked as you are. I wouldn't worry. She'll be out to do her keener things soon enough. Are you working today?"

Dennis nodded, tossing the paper on the table before taking a sip of his drink. "Only a couple meetings. I'll only be a few hours, then I figured I'd take Casey out. I mean, if that's okay with you?" he half-asked.

Derek laughed. "A free chance to get her out of my hair? Of course. But really this trip is about you two. I'm just here for the free stuff and hot girls." he added with his traditional smirk.

Dennis laughed and clapped him on the shoulder as he rose from his chair.

"Atta boy! It'll give you some free time to scope out your next lucky lady. Just keep your cell on you in case you get into trouble. I don't like the thought of you going off by yourself in this city with all the crazy people in the streets around town just because I'm trying to bond with my daughter and left you alone." he said more solemnly, shaking his head.

Derek smiled. "I'll make sure its fully charged too. See, you've already got the dad thing down pat. That's exactly what my dad would say."

Dennis' face relaxed at the comment. Derek, although didn't do feelings himself, could see the emotions on Dennis' face easily. Maybe it was because he was Casey's father but probably since they lay there plain as day. Whatever the case, Dennis was obviously nervous to spend time with Casey too.

"Thanks. Well I better head out. When Casey gets up, tell her I'll be back around two to pick her up." Dennis instructed, pulling on his coat and grabbing his briefcase from beside the door.

"Will do." Derek replied, pretending to reach for the paper. Once Dennis was out of sight, Derek instead reached for the mug. He inhaled the scent and nearly gagged.

Rye whiskey. Hard liquor. Forty percent. It wasn't even ten in the morning.

Was alcoholism really that bad that you had to drink so early in the morning? Derek had seen him drinking the night before near ten and not even twelve hours later he had to resort back to it? And who knew how long he had been drinking while they were asleep? It was one thing to start early in the afternoon but to start _that_ early in the day?

Casey came out a couple minutes later to find Derek looking troubled at the sink in the kitchen, looking down at the cars through the window. He jumped a little when she touched his shoulder.

"Oh sorry Klutzilla, it's just you." he said then realized his slip. Before he could apologize for the nickname, she smiled.

"Don't. I know coming from you, it isn't meant offensively. Just like Space-Case and Spacey and whatever other names you call me isn't."

Derek smiled back at her. "Sounds like you think you know me well, princess."

"I've picked up a few things over the years." she said with a shrug, her smile more playful now.

So this was what it was like to flirt with Casey? Interesting concept. Strangely, it wasn't any different from their usual conversations.

Wonder why that could be…

"So what are the plans for today?" she asked him, digging through the bottom cupboards for something to eat. She stopped when she came across a half-dozen bottles.

Her eyes changed to ones of pain and Derek sighed before pulling her into him. She looked up at his face, awaiting the comforting words he always had.

"Case…I think you should talk to him about it…we're all just dancing around the truth. We all know what's going on. You have to let him know how you feel about it."

She shook her head, tears already threatening to fall. "I know. Just not yet. I need some positive time with him before I open that can of worms. Plus I want you there." she said, cuddling into him.

Why did this feel so right? Derek couldn't understand why he had put off showing her his feelings for so long. Everything was so natural. Holding her, kissing her, being there for her. It was like breathing, instinctual, involuntary, necessary.

"You know I'll be there. I'm not letting you face that alone. But Case, I want to ask you something…" Derek started off apprehensively.

She simply waited patiently for him to continue.

"When you noticed your father had a problem…how early in the day did his problem start?" he asked slowly.

Casey pondered for a minute. "Well…when I first started noticing the consistency, it was about three in the afternoon. He used to not drink except maybe the odd glass of wine at supper or a beer with the hockey game. But then he started drinking whiskey in the afternoon, rather than at New Years where he used to save it for. Then it got a bit earlier as the years went on, I think the earliest was probably one…? Why do you ask?"

Derek sighed, hating that he brought it up but knowing she had to get the full situation from someone, and Dennis wouldn't be the one to openly discuss it. "He was drinking this morning."

He hated seeing the pain on her face as she glanced at the mug on the counter, wrinkling her nose in distaste as she picked up the pungent scent and then glancing quickly at the clock on the wall. Her shoulders slumped in disappointment. Derek kissed her forehead, his arm slung around her drooping shoulders.

"I'm sorry. I just… thought you should know."

Casey surprisingly chuckled at this, albeit it shakily. "Derek Venturi apologizing…hmm never thought I'd live to see the day…"

Derek rolled his eyes. He knew she was just trying to lighten the mood and change the subject. After all, he had apologized quite emotionally the night before and he knew she would never forget that.

"Tell anyone and you won't live to see your nineteenth birthday." he told her in a serious tone.

She raised an eyebrow. "Your birthday is sooner, why not before then?"

He rolled his eyes, trying not to smile. Casey always had to be difficult. She couldn't just accept a threat without challenging him somehow.

"Because I need a hot dancer on my arm when I go out to the clubs…" He didn't manage to finish his sentence since she punched him in the arm. "Hey, I was talking about you, you know!"

She giggled. "I know. But if you think you're going to use me as eye candy and to boost your rep you have got another think coming. Women are not just tools that men can flash around like shiny metals. We all have sophisticated, complex personalities and-"

"Complex! Not likely. After all you are _simply_ irritating."

"Der-ek! You're the one that's irritating! You're a shallow pig!"

"Hey there pumpkin I wouldn't be talking, you're the one with the one track mind! All you can think about is feminist theories! At least I've branched off to not just your looks but your hobbies. I'm already a great boyfriend."

"HA great boyfriend?! Who just wants to take his girlfriend to a club to parade around like some toy?"

"No one said anything about toys….my, my Casey, what is going through that little non-prude head of yours?" he asked, his grin taking up his entire face.

"Derek, I swear to the heavens if you don't quit-" she suddenly paused mid-rant. "Did you say boyfriend? Does this mean we're dating?" she asked, looking thoroughly confused as if the concept was in a foreign language.

Derek pulled her close, kissing her long on the mouth. She was breathless when he broke away.

"Obviously, Space-Case." and he headed to the bathroom to shower.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys, I finally fixed this chapter to a point where I dont mind posting. Not sure if I love it, only because I make Derek a little too OOC being all sensitive and such, but Casey just brings it out in him, kay? :P This chapter is mostly filler, sorry about that, I always get caught up in these two and soon its at a certain length and I have to move my chapter plans to the next one. I just let my writing come out and leave it as is instead of trying to change it to fit a sketch. My plans are always loose and flexible so forgive me if this story extends a few chapters!

Moving on, this is the last chapter I have written, so it may take me a little while to update again but Ill do my best. I should be getting in some writing this weekend but what with university term papers, projects, and midterms galore, itll be a tough feat so bare with me!

Anyways I hope you guys like it, let me know with a review!

As usual, thank you so so so so so much for the reviews, means the world :D

**I DO NOT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK!**

* * *

Since they had nothing to do and had already done the majority of their exploring, the couple stayed in that morning.

Now that they were together, the charade that they despised each other could fade into the background, just like it had done ever so slightly over the years. They still kept up an image around other people, but when they were alone, like the night before New York, picking music for the trip, it really shone through how much had changed. The routine made they themselves forget sometimes how comfortable they were just talking, usually resorting to arguing out of habit with a dose of need to keep things interesting.

Currently they were playing thumb-wars and asking each other questions they had been burning to know forever. They had been doing it for a couple hours without getting bored, so by now the questions were just random.

"Hmm…most embarrassing moment?" Derek asked, then paused.

He was in unison with her "Klutzilla."

"You?" she asked, biting her lip as she tried to pull the tip of her thumb out from under his.

Derek didn't lose any concentration in the battle as he pondered. "Well maybe not the _most_ embarrassing…but that time you saved me from Ryan…ruined my tough guy rep." he teased as she rolled her eyes. The only people who knew about that were Ryan, Derek, her, Sam and Max.

"You are lucky he didn't break your face. If I hadn't stopped him-"

Derek tried not to chuckle remembering her first attempts of 'don't start the violence!'. So Casey-like.

"Hey, if you remember correctly, I did thank you. Against my better judgment of course. But at least I learned to tolerate Max a little more for being on my side." he added.

"When I told you I was thinking of breaking up with him, you told me that you actually liked him and he was the best thing for me." Casey said, amused now that she knew his intentions now. The night she broke up with Max and came home upset, Derek was more than thrilled that Max was out of the picture. He tried to hide his lies but Casey was hip to his game.

Derek smirked. "Yeah well if you haven't realized, you always do opposite what I say. I told you to stay with him, you broke up with him. Mission accomplished."

Casey giggled. It was true. They worked in mysterious ways.

"So you never liked him?"

Derek mulled it over thoughtfully. "I did to a point. I just didn't like what he did to you. I didn't like the way he used you and showed you off like a shiny medal. He was a cool guy, well _somewhat_, just not that great a boyfriend. He wasn't right for you."

"And you think you are?" Casey asked, suddenly aware at how close they were and that they were whispering.

"That's not even a question." he said, before hooking an arm around her neck and kissing her.

Derek seemed to like spontaneous kisses with her more than expectant ones. Casey couldn't complain though. Actually, she couldn't do much since her mind was floating away.

Kissing Derek was like nothing else. As much as it pained her to think of all the girls Derek had, she could understand why they all wanted to get a chance at this. It was wonderful.

"Casey, we should probably slow down." Derek's voice muffled against her eager mouth.

Casey slowly noticed that she was now straddling him, his hands under her shirt resting on her lower back, as she clung herself to him.

Breathing heavily she made to move, embarrassed by getting carried away.

Derek pulled her back before she could escape.

"Unless you don't want to…?" he asked slowly, trying to understand her expression, whilst looking amused with his trademark smirk.

Casey smiled playfully.

"I think it's pretty obvious I want to continue. But I should probably get ready to go out with my dad." she said disappointedly, even though the whole reason they went was for her to spend time with her father.

His smirk grew more prominent.

"Whatever you want princess. I've got to figure out what I'm going to do for the day by myself." he said, getting off the couch.

Casey looked up at him, but before she could speak, he held up a hand.

"No Casey, you need your time with your father. I knew that coming into this trip. I'm perfectly content spending time alone. Relax."

She smiled slightly, amused that he knew exactly what she was thinking. She was going to invite him along, or offer to stay home with him. She wasn't really sure how she felt about her father now after everything and this would be the first real time they were alone in years. Derek made her feel so safe, even before they were together like this, and it was hard to go so independent when she felt so scared. He seemed to notice.

"Princess, you'll be fine. You're stronger than you realize. You can do this. I believe in you." he said, holding her hands in his and squeezing them gently.

She nodded, feeling better already, and stood to go get ready. Gradually, she coiled her arms around his neck and leaned up to kiss him in thanks.

This time when he kissed her, it was soft, tender, sweet. He applied precise attention to every inch of her lips, gently parting them with his own. Casey had never been kissed so lovingly and even though it was short, it took her breath away. He smiled, not smirked, at her before leaving her alone to get ready.

Casey paced the apartment nervously, while Derek lounged on the sofa watching hockey and stuffing his face with a sandwich. Casey tried to remember why she was so crazy about him but then he put down his food and hugged her when he saw her petrified expression and remembered full force.

She cuddled into him, not caring that he smelt like rye bread and mayo-soaked tomatoes and turkey, since she could only smell his Derek smell which she had to say was _very_ nice.

"Stop freaking, Space-Case. You weren't even this nervous for _Dance Mania _and that was in front of millions of people!" Derek said exasperatedly, but now Casey could detect the affection and underlying concern. He was worried about her too.

She pulled back slightly to look at his face. "It wasn't millions. And you were there with me if we failed…"

"More like I would be the reason we failed." he interjected.

Casey smirked. They couldn't go two minutes without arguing. But these arguments now were warmer, more light-hearted. They were arguing simply because of their dire need for it. It was a way to escape the confusion and difficulty of their regular complicated life.

"Whatever. The point is, this time you won't be there." Casey explained.

Derek nodded. "Well I'll have my cell on me all day. Call me or just text me if you want to talk. I'm always there for you, Case. Even before this." he said, gesturing at their embrace.

She smiled. "I know. Speaking of which, we really should talk about this at some point…"

Derek kissed her forehead. "Later. You have to leave soon and the hockey game's on."

Casey rolled her eyes. Seeing this, he chuckled and released her, plopping down on the couch once more to finish his food and find out what he missed. Casey knew he wasn't a feelings guy still but they would talk about it later, she had to make sure of it. This was the most complicated relationship of all. Yes, it was legal, but not many parents would approve of their children dating, when they themselves were married. Especially when they all lived together.

Dennis came home before she could delve into it too much. With a final casual goodbye to Derek, the pair left. Dennis told Derek he had some movies in his closet if he got bored. After a bit, Derek got curious, and went to investigate said movies.

He looked past the modern DVDs and settled on a box labelled _Home Movies_.

Jackpot.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys ! Glad you liked the last chapter! :) Thank you so much for the reviews!

I know you all were expecting something different for this one but in order to stick true to the message Im sending with this story, here is this chapter. There will be something a little intense coming up in the next couple chapterrs, if not the next one, not sure yet, so hang tight :P

This one feels like a filler but really its a learning tool ;) Sounds lame right? Oh well. The home movie idea struck me one time on the long multiple bus ride home from school and Ive been waiting to fit it in there. Hope you guys like it, but let me know what you think !

**I DO NOT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK!**

* * *

Derek made some popcorn Dennis left out for him and got comfortable to watch videos he had never seen. He had started early, not going back to Casey's baby days, but when things started getting more interesting at around five or six.

The opening was cutesy, displaying Casey holding baby Lizzie and showing how good a big sister she was while she taught Lizzie how to play with her toys and helped her get ready at the beginning of the day. It seemed she was beginning to grow into her responsible and mature self. Nora was always hovering happily by her daughters' side so Derek assumed the camera work was done solely by Dennis.

Casey always beamed at the camera when her dad came close and it struck a nerve in Derek since he know knew how much had changed. Back then the small happy family had no idea the turmoil that lay ahead.

Nora had momentarily taken over videotaping as a younger Dennis appeared on the screen next to a crying Casey, next to an overturned bike. Even now Derek felt a small pain in his chest seeing her so upset. Her knee was skinned and she had a scrape on her elbow. It was obvious she had fallen.

It was strange watching the comforting and sweetness coming from Dennis.

"_Casey, you're okay baby girl, you just need to get up and try again…"_

"_I don't want to, it hurts Daddy!" _Even back then Casey was stubborn.

"_Show your little sister how brave you are. Get up and try again. You can do it."_

Casey looked off to the side at what Derek assumed to be Lizzie. When Nora shifted the camera, as if in response to his questioning, he burst out laughing at the sight. What was with parents and bundling their kids up so much? She looked like an Eskimo and the trees in the background signalled it was only autumn.

Strong little Casey got to her feet, Dennis helping pull her up. She brushed the pebbles off her skin and wiped her tear-stained face dry.

Dennis picked her up, swinging her wildly, causing a fit of giggles to escape his eldest daughter, before he placed her gently back down on the training-wheels bike.

Casey pedalled forward with a determined look on her face and as she rode around the street her parents whooped like she just won the Olympics for Canada. The grin on her face could've lit a city. It was obvious even back then she'd be heartbreakingly beautiful.

Skimming through the videos of school concerts (why did parents tape those things? Horrid memories. Kids couldn't sing or act yet the parents acted like they had just fulfilled their cultural dream after they saw it.), he settled on a tape from what he assumed was right before a recital of Casey's, a few years later. Lizzie looked around what Casey's age had been during the last video so Casey had to be about nine.

Right when it all began, he realized.

Dennis was teasing Casey, who was pretending to be stubborn and ignoring him, but kept breaking her serious composure with the hint of a smile or covering her mouth to stifle a giggle.

Nora was trying to keep track of a curious Lizzie who kept trying to sneak off to see the other dancers costumes. She kept a firm grip on the little girl's hand.

How could a family so loving of one another, and so together, have something so drastic rip them apart? They looked like the model family back then, even though Derek could see the tension in Nora's eyes, and the underlying worry in Casey's. Even though Derek didn't know Casey back then, he knew her well enough now to be able to detect any emotion in those icy blue orbs. She may be smiling or laughing but young Casey was just as good at lying about her emotions as she was now. Derek was the only one who could tell, and therefore the one who usually called her out on it.

Derek fast-forwarded through Lizzie's soccer games (even though back then she was better than many of the other kids who spent more time waving at their parents than paying attention to the game) and stopped at another recorded memory involving Casey. Here she was biting her lip, nervously waiting at the bus stop, in a full private school uniform. It looked like she was about to start grade school.

It was depressing to see the change. Now Dennis looked more worn, even though it had been only about three years since the last clip, and Nora seemed sterner, stressed and like she was trying really hard to put on a happy face for Casey's big day. Lizzie would now be around nine and was seen doing hopscotch in the driveway while she waited for their slow parents, oblivious to the tense atmosphere that their everyday lives had become.

How could this happen? How was it fair?

Nora and Dennis gave reassuring words to Casey, promising her she'd meet great friends and have lots of fun and would feel silly for worrying about it all later, while Casey argued that Vicki would ruin everything. It was like a storm cloud had descended upon the family, only Lizzie was wearing sunglasses, seeing the sunshine between the gaps because she was oblivious to the true darkness of the clouds rolling in.

Derek turned off the tapes, unable to take anymore of their fake happiness and unconvincing masks. Just as he placed them back in the closet and made his way into his and Casey's shared room, he heard the father-daughter pair coming in the door.

One look at Casey's face and he truly saw what difference several years made.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys, thank you sooo so much for the reviews, you all are the best !! :D

Im so sorry I didnt update yesterday! Totally ruined my streak! But I didnt get a chance to write it until now, and then I decided to post.

Im not really happy with this chapter, Ill be honest. I had a great vision of it, but then my sister started gabbing at me for over an hour and it ruined my focus. So now Im a little...mehh I dont really like it. But that doesnt mean you wont :) Let me know via reviews !

Anyways I love gentle Derek but I know its pretty out of character so sorry about that.

Finally I mention the song 3 AM by MB20. Its a song Rob Thomas wrote about his alcoholic mother, the time is because at least mostttt bars close at 3 am. Its my favorite song by them and it fit well with this story. If you havent heard it, its great, I just learned it on guitar actually. I know Matchbox20 is from the nineties but theyre timeless to me :)

Anyways thats all, enjoy !!

**I DO NOT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK !**

* * *

Derek remained patiently on their bed, eager to find out what happened but knowing she wouldn't tell him until she was ready. It didn't seem like anything too drastic happened but she was obviously drained.

He saw, through the crack in the door, her thank her father with a fake smile that he lapped up. When she pushed the door open and saw him waiting for her, she smiled slightly. Unsure what to do, Derek held his arms out a little awkwardly. He wasn't used to offering hugs. Her smile broadened and she made her way over, sitting next to him and allowing his arms to envelope her.

They stayed embraced for a few minutes, not speaking, just holding, until Casey moved away to organize herself. Derek watched her warily, unsure what she would say.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, I think I'll change into something more comfortable." she explained, gesturing to her tight jeans and top that probably made even the models in the city envious for her beauty.

Derek then smirked a little. "A little more comfortable huh? And I thought I wouldn't get lucky tonight.." he said amusedly, raising an eyebrow at her.

He full-on grinned when he saw her expression change to one of irritation.

"Der-ek! Why do you always have to be so immature? You know what I mean! I'd like to see you walk around in heels and tight clothes. You would say the same thing."

He chuckled. "Maybe I would but I'd still have that other meaning you seem to not want to touch."

Her squawk of annoyance and blush almost made him forget of her previous mood. But when she flashed him a grateful smile, he nodded.

They would talk when she got back and he really wanted to try to understand everything. He left the room momentarily, setting out to be prepared for a long night.

It wasn't long before she returned, in jazz pants and a fitting t-shirt. Derek was now lying down on his side of the bed and she crawled next to him, gradually moving closer until his impatience got the better of him and he pulled her into him.

"So…how was your day?" he asked quietly.

Casey sighed, a little shakily. "He was drinking while we were out. We went to a ballet and he went out and drank during intermission. He couldn't even stand an hour with me before I drove him to drink, Derek!"

Derek shook his head. She couldn't be blaming herself for his drinking could she? Wait…was she blaming herself for starting his drinking in the first place?! That couldn't be right. Casey was way smarter than that.

"You know that's not true." Hopefully, she knows. "Case, he's addicted. He doesn't think of it that way but he is. He thinks of it as a craving or something just as innocent. It's not your fault. He was just nervous to be with you. He told me this morning he was nervous. He hasn't been a father in years, he's out of practice. Liquor probably quells his nerves a bit."

Casey looked at him in surprise. "That was actually really logical, Derek. I always knew you were smarter than you gave yourself credit for but you really are great to talk to. Thank you for always being here for me. I really appreciate it." she whispered, cuddling into his shoulder. Derek stroked his hand through her hair repeatedly, unknowingly soothing her frantic mind.

"I'm always here for you." he murmured, brushing his lips against her temple. "So how was the ballet?"

Casey's expression brightened. "Amazing. New York truly showcases some of the best dancers. It's my dream to dance here someday." she gushed, sighing dreamily at the thought.

The light in her eyes slowly dulled. "I just wish the rest of the day was as great. It was great to hang out with my dad but I forget how little we know each other anymore. Stuff would come up that I figured he knew because it was something that was such a constant in my life but then I remembered he hasn't been there for half of it. The same with him. I didn't know he switched jobs again, got promoted, the names of his closest friends out here, anything. It's like we are strangers. I hate that. I don't know how to get past the awkward barrier."

Derek nodded in understanding. His mother was more a part of his life in the past than Dennis had been in Casey's but she still missed out on a lot. It was always a difficult adjustment when you felt like your parent didn't know you.

"You just need to find a way to relate to each other again. It'll take some time but you'll get there. You just have so much to catch up on, years worth of stuff, and it's hard to fit that into one week let alone one day. But it'll be worth it when you can." he told her encouragingly.

Casey nodded. "Maybe that would've helped stop us from arguing."

"Arguing? About what?" Derek asked, surprised. He felt the worry reach his usually emotionless face. He had felt paranoid when she went out with her father today, he didn't know what might happen.

"Well like I said we weren't quite on the same page. But you came up…and…well we argued a little over it. He didn't trash talk you or anything but I felt like he was hiding something about his thoughts about you. He wouldn't talk to me, and you know how I get when I feel like people are being dishonest-" HA Truman. Good thing that ended shortly after prom. "-and he didn't like my tone, as usual. I'm the worst daughter ever, aren't I?"

Derek growled in annoyance. "No you are far from it. Case, this relationship is all new to you. Your emotions are all over the place because of your past with him. It's normal to be a little anxious about stuff like that especially when he still hasn't come out straight and told you he's an alcoholic. Don't think that way. He is just as confused and messed up about everything. You'll get through it."

She nodded but wouldn't look up at him anymore. He had a feeling she was going to cry.

"Hey…" he said gently, rubbing her back.

She squeezed him tighter and buried her face in his chest, her hair shielding her. Derek tapped her patiently and when she looked up she saw him silently offering her a headphone.

A smile broke across her face as she accepted. Relaxing back onto the bed, Derek hit play on his Ipod.

Matchbox 20's Three AM came on and Casey burst into tears.

Derek held her until they fell asleep.

The only problem was Dennis came to ask them about dinner and found them intimately cuddling on their shared bed. His expression immediately darkened.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys, thanks so much for the reviews for the last chapter!! Im glad you liiked it :)

So I left you on a cliffhanger and Im sorry to say I leave you on another one with this chapter. This ones primarily Dennis' POV in third person, just for a change, but you get a deeper look into his character and the changes alcohol can make. Ive squeezed a little more tender Dasey in because I love it and cant stop writing it. Its pretty short but thats just the way it worked out. I should have the next chapter up by tomorrow but we'll see what happens. Ive got three midterms this week and a wholeee lot of school stuff to do so Ill do my best :)

Thank you all, and enjoy!

**I DO NOT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK!**

* * *

**Dennis.**

Dennis gazed at the pair with a growing fury in the pit of his stomach. It felt as gnawing as hunger. But seeing his daughter cuddled with her step-brother convinced him of three things:

One. They were not simply step-siblings. They were intimately involved.

Two. They had been lying to him about their relationship.

Three. They had been sharing a bed this entire time.

He had realized the first night that despite the fact that the pullout bed was set up, Derek was not staying there. He had not been bothered by the pair sharing a bed. But that was when he assumed they were simply sleeping next to each other, most likely arguing over hogged covers and lengthy toenails. Now he knew the two sexually-charged teenagers were in a room alone with only one other person to worry about overhearing any exchanges, rather than five.

The question was whether or not to confront them.

As a lawyer, he knew there was nothing technically wrong with it. They were not blood related and heck, they didn't even grow up together. But there was a fury building inside him seeing a man's arms wrapped around his daughter. A million unpleasant images flashed in the father's mind.

That's when he really stopped pacing in the kitchen and sat down to think.

Would he have refused Derek coming if he had have known of their relationship? No. He liked the guy. In fact, he thought Derek was very good for Casey in a lot of ways. She had gotten far too serious at her young age. He knew that was mostly his fault. But Derek seemed to bring a life out of her no one else could. Even in the short span he had seen the pair together, both back in London and here in New York, he had known the he/she's-the-biggest-pain-in-the-ass was just a charade.

In his brief visits to his daughters right after the divorce, they had been happy to see him, but there was still a hollow look of abandonment present in their eyes. They felt partially unloved. He couldn't stand seeing that so he stayed farther away, which was just plain stupid. He hated seeing how much he missed out on.

That's why today he hadn't been able to stay off drinking while out with Casey. He had been so frustrated at himself, guilty for not being there for her over the years, hating the fact that he had missed her growing up into the beautiful, sophisticated, strong woman in front of him that he had needed something to numb the pain. He had nearly broke down when he saw her stumble slightly to her seat. It may have been from her heels, but he knew it was partially his fault. That was one thing he would never forgive himself for.

Dennis sat, continuing to shoot down whiskey at an alarming rate. He didn't want to remember what he had done anymore. He wanted to erase it forever. His little girl, his precious baby, was permanently damaged thanks to him. Even though the blame was all his, and the drink in front of him, he couldn't stop the swing of his wrist as he took another gulp.

Gradually his feelings started to numb and his view on reality shifted.

Derek woke up from their nap a little disoriented, but with an idea that motivated him to remove himself from their position. Although he loved being this close to his girlfriend, which was still a weird label to use on her, he moved away to grab his wallet.

Casey pulled him back sleepily.

"You were keeping me warm." she complained, not opening her eyes.

Derek smiled and leaned his head on his elbow as he lay on his side facing her. His palm rubbed circles on her flat stomach underneath her shirt.

"I'm going to go out for a few minutes. I'll have my cell. Call me if anything comes up. But you've got to start sucking the poison out of your relationship with your father. You won't feel okay with it until you do. Maybe you could break it to him that we're together…?"

"Oh sure, just so you don't have to!" she exclaimed, realizing his hidden motives.

He rolled his eyes but smirked. "I like my anatomy the way it is. And you will too when the time comes…"

"DER-EK!" she screeched in shock. She was blushing so much he could almost feel the heat off of her. He kissed her lips lightly.

"I just speak the truth Space-Case. I'll be back in a bit. Take care of yourself." he murmured, kissing her again before leaving out of their bedroom.

Dennis heard an aggravated screech from their bedroom. He quickly jumped to his feet to hide his glasses but the room swayed unsteadily beneath him. He hadn't realized quite how much he was drinking. He hadn't felt this drunk in years and years.

Derek came out a few moments later after Dennis had collapsed back into the chair in the kitchen. Oblivious, he waved.

"I'm just heading out for a few minutes but I'll be fine, I've got my cell on me."

Dennis nodded and signalled a thumbs-up before Derek slipped out of the door.

It wasn't long before Casey too left her bedroom. He did not like the look of her hair, but he knew it was simply from sleeping, not from other bed-related activities. His growing protectiveness over his daughter grew. Derek better not use her for sex. He was a player after all. Who knew what his motives were?

A small part of his brain registered that he didn't believe his last thought, but that part was very small in the foggy state of his mind.

Casey smiled nervously at him before sitting across the table to talk.

Dennis could only think of the fact that she was allegedly dating her step-brother. How dare she….wasn't that incest?

The thing was, even as he talked to Casey, he couldn't help but be aware of the fact that since he had last seen her, there was more light in her eyes. She was happier. He knew then it was because of Derek. How could a self-centered, arrogant guy like that take advantage of Casey's feelings and play her like he did to all the other girls? Oh he wouldn't get away with it. He had to knock some sense into her.

To say it didn't go well would be the century's largest understatement.


	17. Chapter 17

So this is the 'big' chapter Ive been hinting at forever aha I didnt think it would come so late, but here it is ! This is actually the scene I built the entire story around, which is kinda strange because it turned out completely different than I expected. But I let my writing do the final decision making, so I usually don't argue with what comes out, even if it wasnt what was planned.

Anyways, not sure how happy you guys will be with it, I tried to give a little something to everyone for what you reviewed you wanted, but this was the way I wanted it anyways so it worked! You'll see what I mean when you read it :P

I made Casey more of her stronger self in this chapter than I have in the past. You'll see why, based on the conversation, what got her out of her reverie ;)

Not sure how you'll feel about the ending, but let me know by reviewing :) Thanks SO much to all those who have reviewed! You guys got me over my 100 mark Ive wanted since Ive joined fanfic so thank youuuuuuu :D ♥

**I DO NOT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK!**

* * *

Casey kept glancing at the front door unconsciously. Dennis' sharp tone caught her off guard. They had been talking easily about old times and what they'd eat for supper that night so the contrast caught her attention.

"Impatient to see your brother?" Dennis asked, Casey finally hearing the slur in his voice.

Her confusion was written all over her face.

"No, because I don't have a brother. I don't consider Derek my brother. I don't even consider him a step-sibling.."

"Why not, because you two are involved? Because he's somehow convinced you he actually cares for you even though he's done the same thing to a million other girls? Even though he lives to torment the living hell out of you, you somehow think that's, what, affectionate or something? He's playing you, Casey. You're just a toy to him."

Casey shook her head, not wanting to hear the words that were echoing her own insecurities in her head. "You're wrong, you don't know him…"

Dennis laughed. "Ha, I do know him. I used to _be _him. You're his latest flavour of the month but soon he'll tire of you and throw you out like he's done with the rest of them. You saw the heartbreak on all those girls faces. And they weren't into it as much as you are. Get out while you can, Casey. I don't want to see you get hurt."

An unfamiliar fire blazed in Casey's eyes and she stood up suddenly, her chair clattering to the floor behind her.

"Oh that's rich coming from you! You hurt me more than anyone else! And you are NOTHING like him. How dare you even compare yourself to him! He's so much more than you'll ever be!" she shouted, tears forming in her eyes out of fury.

"You think I wanted to hurt you like I did! It eats me up every single day of my life! But Derek doesn't feel guilt at all! He's just an obnoxious asshole who's an expert liar! He's playing the biggest prank of his life, seducing his step-sister so he can humiliate you when the time comes!"

"Stop acting like you know him! He is not an asshole, how dare you call him that when you stand here judging someone you have hardly gotten to know, to your daughter who you never gave a shit to get to know in the first place! Face it, you're the bad guy here! If you weren't so busy getting drunk all the time maybe I wouldn't have to convince Lizzie that its not her fault we don't have a blood-related father in our lives, or my fault like the thinks, that its actually the fact that our father chose alcohol above his family!"

Dennis advanced on her this time, and Casey felt fear shock her body as she backed away. He shoved her against the wall.

"How dare you, you incestuous slut! You don't know fucking shit about me!"

"And whose fault is that?! I came here to get to know you and the first time we get time alone to get to know each other you choose alcohol above me again! But what are you going to do now, going to hit me again Dad? Going to try to immobilize me this time? Or how about take out my sight so I can't ever see where I'm going? You are fucking lucky you didn't ruin my dance career. Try it, just try to ruin me more than you already have! You're the reason I'm so fucked up in the first place!"

Dennis face was contorted with rage, wanting to hit something so bad, with only her in front of him. Her words were hurting him more than she realized, all his insecurities for years building up to the breaking point. When she noticed the deep pain reflecting in his eyes, her eyes widened, but his arm already was recoiling back, ready to blow her one. He paused, his expression hard to read. She waited in terror for him to lower his arm when he suddenly was wrenched off of her.

"DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING TOUCH HER!" Derek's voice screamed as he tackled her father to the ground, his knees on his chest as he repeatedly punched the man in the face, only seeing red.

"You-will-never-come-near-her-again!" he growled, every word earning a punch.

Casey gasped, not having heard him come in, and surprised by Derek's actions. He was not a typical fighter. But she also knew that Derek had wanted to hit Dennis since he heard the news.

"Derek, don't, please." she cried, tears pouring down her face.

Derek looked back at her, a snarl still on his face, until he saw her begging eyes. He sat there breathing heavily, trying to decide what was the greater pull. Finally, he pushed himself off the ground and walked over to pull Casey into his arms.

Dennis lay bleeding on the floor, not moving much. Derek made sure he was still alive before speaking quietly to Casey.

"Go pack your stuff. Get dressed into something nice. I'm taking you out." he whispered, kissing her temple tenderly.

She nodded, numbly, and followed his orders without the usual complaint.

Derek walked back to Dennis and crouched next to him.

"You see what you've been missing now? You're going to lose her forever. This is what drinking does to you. She's right. You're choosing alcohol over family and you have been for years. Its about time to be a father."

Dennis' face was bloody but Derek could still see the tears building in his eyes, trying to hide them from the man in front of him.

"I can't stop…that's why I can't be around them…I can't do it alone…"

Derek chuckled a little. "I never said you had to do it alone. I did some research. Shocking considering its me, but hey, I'd do anything for Casey. Here." he said, passing him a small sheet of paper.

Dennis read through the local alcohol support group. He looked back at Derek, a silent thank you in his eyes. Its not that he never considered it, it was just that he needed a reminder of the reason to do it.

"Casey will never forgive me. You didn't hear all she said. She's right. I ruined our family, ruined her life. I nearly hurt her again like I did all those years ago…"

"If I hadn't stopped you, would you have really hit her again, knowing what it did to her last time?" Derek asked gently.

Dennis looked at him in a new light, confused by the mature individual in front of him.

"I don't know. I…I can't really think straight." he confessed, his brain still muddled.

Derek nodded but was watching his expression with curiosity. He didn't speak for a few minutes. "We're not staying here anymore. You had your chance to prove Nora wrong and you blew it. Casey wanted to believe in you. You lost that chance. I'm taking care of her from now on. If that's not enough for you, maybe you'll take that group a little more seriously."

Dennis simply watched him.

"By the way, if you think that Casey is just another one of my 'girls', you're wrong. She's my Nora, the woman you'll always be in love with. I never streak-dated until I met her. But nothing could distract me. So you can stop putting fake insecurities in her head because I'm not going anywhere." he told him seriously, before leaving him there on the floor to go comfort the love of his life.

And for the first time in his clouded state of mind, Dennis understood everything more clearly. And left the room before he could watch his daughter leave his life forever.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys thanks so so much for the reviews, you guys are awesome !! :D

So I think this is the third last chapter !! I havent written them yet of course but it is definitely coming to an end :( I am really sad about that fact haha Ive been loving this story and all the feedback Ive been getting from people :)

Anywayssss so this chapter gets a litttttttle cheesy. Sorry about that. Sometimes I mix Dasey fluff with pure cheesiness. But thats the way it worked out. Again sorry if its so OOC, its hard not to when trying to make Derek sensitive :P

I make a lot of episode references in this chapter, but you'll see why. I ammm a lover of the show, obviously.

Also, the play mentioned, Ashley Leggat starred in for a year, in between seasons of LWD. Its one Casey would like anyways :) Deals with forbidden love too ;)

PS Random fact: Im currently watching LWD while I write this A/N hahaha :)

**I DO NOT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK**

* * *

Derek checked into their hotel, using an emergency credit card his dad had given him, knowing Derek of all people would need it at some point. It being New York, it was a pretty nice one they found, and Casey followed him up to their room without a word. She hadn't spoken yet.

He placed their bags along the wall next to the dresser and turned to her, finally admiring her outfit.

"You look beautiful." he admitted, forgetting his usual need for sarcastic comments to cover his true thoughts.

She blushed at his comment but still didn't speak.

"Casey…it's going to be fine. We leave in a couple days. We should enjoy this time together while we can. You know it won't be as easy when we go back home to the family."

"You mean our family." Casey corrected quietly.

Derek looked confused as he gazed at her. She wasn't meeting his eyes.

"Isn't that what I said?"

She shook her head. "No you said 'the' family, not 'our' family. You even refuse to acknowledge the fact that we share a family, that this is incest we're doing here Derek, that we are sick children without a clue…"

The anger built inside Derek. He knew Dennis had planted this insecurity in her head, but that it had already been bouncing around in her head, making it that much worse now that she had someone else who agreed.

"Casey! This is not incest. Incest is between blood-related siblings. We're related by law. Last time I checked paper doesn't equal blood, okay? I love OUR family. OUR family will support us when we explain ourselves. Or have I just been a toy to _you_ this whole time?" he asked furiously.

Tears met her eyes and Derek immediately felt guilty for his tone. He was still reeling a little from his fight with Dennis. It had taken a lot of will power to stop himself and then talk calmly to the man. He didn't want to take it out on Casey but the fear of losing her, this thing between them, was daunting.

Derek placed his hands on either side of her face, forcing her to look at him.

"Case, this is me. This is us. We won _Dance Mania_. We got an A on that English project that we did the night before. I helped you create the best summer camp those kids could have asked for. I saved your prom. You saved my relationship with Sally when I couldn't write a song for her. You cried when I was going to leave for Spain for six months. I told off Truman and beat your father up when I thought he was going to hurt you again. Face it Casey, we haven't exactly been subtle. You have not liked my relationship with any other girl and I have never hidden my dislike for your boyfriends."

She nodded, smiling slightly, but not looking entirely convinced.

"Derek, I just…everything seemed so effortless before…but now, what are people going to say about us? What will they do to Lizzie and Edwin? How can we put that pressure on them? And what about our new sibling on the way, the one that we are _both_ related to? That kid is going to be so confused and messed up and I don't think I can do this if people are going to be hurt and-"

Derek cut her off.

"Our family loves us. They would put up with anything if that meant keeping us happy. I know I don't seem like I care about them that much all the time but I do. I love our family. You are my family. But I want to be with you in a different way. Those who look down on us aren't worth it. But this, Casey, _us_, _we_ are worth it. We can get through anything."

Her tears were building. "But how do you know that? How do you know it won't get to be too much?"

Derek kissed her more passionately than he ever had before.

"Because I love you, Casey. And no matter what happens, that is never going to change."

She smiled, the brightness reaching her eyes before she leaned forward and kissed him again. Derek slowed it down, deepening it, before she pulled away.

"I love you too. You're completely right. I'm sorry, I'm such an overanalyzing drama queen and-"

"You're perfect." Derek interrupted, unable to stop his smile seeing her blush.

"I guess Debbie was right. You are the sweetest." she teased, smiling affectionately at him. Derek looked confused then remembered a girl he went out with a couple times back when Casey first moved there and was dating Sam. He had later took Emily out on a date to bug her. It worked.

"There's more where that came from." he flirted, grinning. "Just let me get dressed and I will take you out."

He subtly dropped paper behind him. Casey went to call after him but when she saw the Broadway tickets, she squealed excitedly and ran after him, tackling him to their bed in a hug. He laughed, holding her on top of him. She kissed him earnestly in gratitude.

"Dirty Dancing, Derek, how'd you know?! That's my favourite movie! I've always wanted to see it on stage and I've been dreaming about seeing Broadway since I was a little girl." she exclaimed, still kissing him happily.

He chuckled. "I know you well, remember? Plus I thought we could get some tips…"

"Der-ek!" she shrieked, laughing. She should have expected that answer.

"Come on, you know I'm only teasing. Plus we're going out to dinner first."

She smiled. "You don't have to do all this you know. You've done so much for me already."

He smiled softly in return. "I know I don't have to. But I'm just showing you that when it comes to you, I will do everything in my power to make you happy. That you change me for the better. That this thing between us is as real to me as it is to you." he explained tenderly.

She kissed him once more before he went to get dressed. As he had done many times before, her mood was radically different then when he entered the room in the first place.


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys, so this is officially the second last chapter !! Its really short, but the next one is normal sized. I've finished writing so its really coming to a close. I really loved writing this as Ive said like three billion and two times haha, so I want to thank all who followed along and reviewed. It means a lot :)

Anyways this chapter they return home and tell the family. The last chapter will be a fast-forward in time. Not sure how I feel about it, of course, but hey, thats how I work. Im never really sure of anything. But thats what lifes all about, taking chances ;)

Enjoyyyy and review please :) Your feedback makes me soo happy !

PS There is one line that I stole from The OC. It was on TV today haha and even though it wasnt the episode it was from, it was the one after so I thought of it. Random fact I know. Anyways if there are any OC fans, see if you can point it out :P Casey says it, as an added hint :)

**I DO NOT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK! OR THE O.C. !**

* * *

They returned to their home a few days later. The family noticed a change in the pair the second they walked in the door.

Casey and Derek came in bickering as usual, with each of them trying to thrust the carrying of the luggage to the other. George's eyes showed that it had been much the same the whole car ride home from the airport. But everyone could hear and see the difference in their exchange.

When Casey tried to shove Derek off, her hands lingered a bit too long. And Derek's voice was a little too gentle to consider them in an argument. They looked up to see dumbfounded expressions on their parents, a knowing Venturi smirk from Marti, and grins of glee from Edwin and Lizzie.

"So…we have some news." Derek said awkwardly, since the room was eerily quiet. They all looked at him expectantly. He chickened out. "Take it away, Casey."

She scoffed as he circled to hide himself behind her, pretending to busy himself with the luggage.

"Um, well I hadn't planned on telling you guys so quick…and _alone_…" she added irritably, sending a glare behind her at the smirking man pretending to ignore her.

When she faced forward again, she too suddenly felt nervous.

"Um…me and Derek…well we're…uh…on this trip we…became you know closer because…well a lot of stuff happened…and things changed…and so I guess what I'm saying is…me and Derek are together." she finished, closing her eyes in anticipation, as if a freight train was about to run her over.

"Together as in how?" Nora asked seriously, slowly lowering the pan she was drying to the table.

Derek finally spoke. "Together as in I am in love with your daughter." he said in a much more mature voice the family thought him capable. Casey had heard it a fair few times, especially over the last week, but he never was so serious in front of anyone else. His words, however, still made her blush.

George made a sort of squeaking noise before going into a fit of coughs. Nora simply looked like she downed a bottle of Drano. All three younger ones cheered and rushed over to hug them.

"DOES NO ONE UNDERSTAND THE NO HUGGING POLICY?! UH!" Derek cried out in anguish, sighing in defeat. He quickly ruffled Ed and Lizzie's hair before shoving them off onto Casey and picking up his Smarti.

"I knew you'd tell her Smerek, I knew you would! Finally!" Marti said happily, clapping in her excitement. Derek grinned at her, kissed her forehead, then placed her comfortably back down. She was getting heavier each year. He would hold her forever if he had to, but he really needed to figure out the parentals reactions.

"George, I am in love with your son. I know it's complicated, but you can't…" She changed tact. "We won't be broken apart. We are old enough to make our own decisions. This hasn't been an impulse decision. We've talked a lot in the past couple days about everything and this is what we want. Please, if you two love us, you'll support us." Casey begged, her eyes beginning to shine. Derek pulled her close before the tears could start. She looked into his warm brown eyes and they both smiled instinctually, his thumb brushing up to touch her cheek and wipe away any traitorous salt water.

George and Nora simply watched in fascination, growing understanding gracing their features.

Derek's hand slid down and intertwined with Casey's. He gently kissed the back of her hand before letting the join settle between them.

"Please." Derek said pleadingly, his eyes imploring his father's.

Finally George corrected his throat to speak.

"We'll have to set some ground rules. For instance, one of you will be moving to the basement. We won't allow you to be one bedroom away with your…" he paused, glancing at Marti. She stifled a giggle. George chose to ignore the knowing laugh and continued. "um relationship as it is. Two, no PDA in front of the family…"

"Ew like we'd want to." Derek said. Everyone looked at him, reminding him of the sweet exchange from a few moments before. "Oh come on, that was nothing!"

Nora spoke this time, her voice tender. "You guys are really serious, aren't you? Anyone else Derek, and that would've been a very big _something_."

Derek rolled his eyes but knew she was right. He practically walked a block away to kiss his dates goodnight just so anyone, especially the family, wouldn't see.

"Can we talk about it after we unpack? I really just want to get some sleep." Casey confessed apologetically.

"What are you talking about Case, we have a lot of moving to do if we're going to get your stuff downstairs before the end of the day." Derek told her. He saw the fire in her eyes and a smirk immediately spread across his face.

"Der-ek, why don't you take the basement? Be like, a gentleman?" Casey demanded, stepping closer. The family slowly trickled out of the room. They had a feeling how this would end.

"Hey _babe_, I thought you realized on Day One in this house: Derek's room will always be _Derek's_ room. Not you, nor our parents, nor Edwin, Lizzie or even Marti, will get that room. It's my room, or it's no one's room. Got it?"

"No I don't 'got it'! I was the one who was forced to move to the basement in the first place! It's your turn this time!" Casey shouted, following him up the stairs, stomping irritably behind.

"Well that must mean you're pro by now! Plus, you didn't even go. Nora and Dad took it. Time for you to make some sacrifices for the family, Space-Case." he taunted.

"ME?! You are the one who didn't have to give up anything when we moved in!"

"Um yeah I did, I had to give up putting hockey first because you had to come along and be so god damn easy to fall in love with!" he shouted back.

"Well look who's talking!"

The family downstairs noted the sudden silence and rolled their eyes. It wasn't any wonder what was keeping their mouths busy.


	20. Chapter 20

Alright guys, this is it! The LAST Chapter :( Ive had such a greattttt time writing this, I really am sad to have it come to an end. But thats life. And now I can move onto the next one :)

I want to thank my loyal reviewers, and those who only reviewed once. You guys truly are the best ! I cant tell you how much I appreciate you taking the time out of your day to not only read this story, but let me know what you think.

All those who story alerted, favourited story or me, and author alerted me, thank you thank you !! Means the world!

Anyways I suppose Ill say I have no idea when Ill be posting new stuff yet. I don't know if Ill be tackling another multichapter next or just dealing with short one-shots/song-fics. Ive never really written a proper one (Unwanted Connection was SO long...I shouldve made it into a short multichapter. Oh well.) and Id like to try it out :) But then again, I ramble so much, itll probably be a multichapter you see with my name next aha. I will write my Queens-setting story probably next for a multichapter but I also want to try some AU ones and some based off movie plots or something :) You'll see when I do!

FINALLY this chapter is a flash-forward in time from the rest of the story. I dont know how you'll all feel about it, it came out a little differently than I envisioned. Sorry if the ending gets a little choppy, I changed it at least six times. This one seemed to work the best but again, let me know what you think!

Thank you ALL :D Its been wonderful.

**I DO NOT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK!**

* * *

_A Few Years Later…_

"Casey, you were the one who suggested this."

"Why did you agree?" Casey whined.

"Because you were right." Derek reminded her.

She still grumbled as they made their way through the doors.

"What's yours say?" he added casually.

"Hmm…" She flashed her card of paper to him and suddenly he grinned. Her eyes widened.

"Derek, we are not fifteen anymore! Heck, were not even eighteen anymore! We are not going to fight over-"

But two minutes later they were rough-housing in a rather familiar aisle while someone from their past looked on with amusement. This time Casey jumped into his arms and he caught her to his surprise, supporting her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She grinned evilly and kissed him earnestly on the mouth. Plan forgotten, Derek held her to him. She ran her hands down his chest before releasing herself and diving for the window seat. Derek tackled after her but she already had strapped herself in, laughing.

Derek couldn't help but grin at her, joining her laughter, as he saw that wonderful spark of indignation in her eye she got whenever she beat him.

"Men are so easily distracted." she taunted.

He smiled. "If I remember correctly, the other day when we were at the grocery store, if I hadn't stopped us, we might have needed to spend more time in aisle seven…"

Casey gasped, giggling, smacking him in the arm. Aisle seven carried baby food.

* * *

They finally reached the place they hadn't been in years. Nervously, Casey knocked. When the man opened the door, Derek felt a small thrill of fear that he might have a heart attack. Instead he invited them inside hoarsely, unable to believe his eyes.

Dennis had aged quite a bit, but there was something about him that appeared healthier than he used to be. Looking around, there was quite a change in the décor even though it had only been a few years.

"So…what brings you two here?" he asked after passing them water.

Derek grasped Casey's hand. "Dennis, we felt the need to tell you in person. We're getting married."

Dennis' eyes showed their surprise and shifted immediately to Casey's hand that was wrapped around Derek's. The engagement ring on her finger was beautiful: weaved white gold with diamonds interlacing around one larger one. It was very Casey, delicate yet exquisite.

"Wow…congratulations." he said slowly, looking at the pair in awe. He knew back when they first got together that they wouldn't be breaking up anytime soon, if not ever. But it was still surprising seeing his accurate prediction.

"We wanted to invite you to the wedding." Casey blurted out. Derek chuckled under his breath at her impatience and then winced. It appeared Casey stepped on his foot.

Dennis was taken-aback. Had her memory been damaged all those years ago? Did she forget everything that happened? "I'd be honoured and I want to thank you guys for coming down to tell me in person. But I'm not sure I can accept the invitation."

Seeing the look of disappointment on Casey's face caused him to falter. Why did she want him there so bad?

"Casey… uh Derek…" he added, remembering that they were soon to be one. Although even as an outsider back then he had realized that they were more often considered one than two separate parts. "I want to come. But I don't think it would be wise. I…I'm still recovering."

Casey's eyes snapped up to his. She looked to Derek who was smiling broadly. He clapped him on the shoulder proudly.

"For how long?"

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Casey asked in confusion.

Dennis smiled. He had wanted her to know, but hadn't seen her since that night. He tried to keep it that way. His daughter meant more to him than his own happiness. He wanted her to be safe and free from pain.

"Casey, I've been going to AA. I'm a recovering alcoholic now. I haven't touched a drop of alcohol since that night here." he confessed finally.

The tears spilled from Casey's eyes, her face shining with beautiful excitement. Derek squeezed her hand, looking just as impressed, only no tears of course.

"Well that's great! I'm so happy to hear that! But you don't have to worry about the temptation at the wedding, it will be alcohol free, or we can make it if you would come." she explained excitedly.

Dennis shook his head. "I don't want to impose, although I appreciate the generosity."

"Dad, we want you there. I'm not saying I want to restart everything…" she admitted, tearing her gaze from his. "But I would really appreciate if you would make an appearance. And… don't feel obliged to walk me down the aisle. George is already doing it. Just as a warning." She stared at the table in shame, peaking at him between her lashes.

Dennis nodded, letting her words sink in. She had already asked her step-father to take over the cardinal role of the father in the wedding. He supposed that was to be expected. But he still felt a dose of disappointment.

"Think about it. I'm going to freshen up." Casey said, squeezing Derek's hand before leaving the table.

Dennis turned to his potential son-in-law. He was eying him almost sympathetically. He realized slowly the younger man could read him well.

"You did all that to make things better, not fix it." he reminded him gently.

Dennis nodded. "I don't want her to forgive me too quickly, if at all. I don't think I should come. I'm not saying anything would happen. But its hard enough seeing her when the last time I did she was so angry with me…and then so scared…" he exhaled. "That week you guys stayed with me…seeing the pain she had gone through because of me and my actions…I can never forgive myself. The more she hates me, the less I have to hate myself…"

Derek bobbed his head in supposed understanding.

"I'm surprised to see you here actually Derek. I figured if we were alone in a room together you'd kill me."

Derek chuckled. "Well I think it would upset Casey. And I'd never leave you alone with her. Try not to take it personally. I've always been a little…protective of her."

Dennis burst out laughing at this remark. A little? Anyone glanced at her and Derek would get up from the table across a room.

Casey came back out, surprised to see her father in hysterics. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen him laugh that hard.

"Um what's up?" Casey asked, settling in next to Derek who immediately wrapped his arm around her waist. She leaned towards him unconsciously.

"Your fiancé has gotten funnier over the years. I forgot how much he loves you." Dennis said, a touch of affection in his voice.

Casey smiled up at Derek rather than at her father who made the comment. He sighed, ready to confess the tough stuff.

"I really need to apologize properly to the two of you." Dennis told them honestly. It had been years in the making, he had chosen multiple versions of the speech, but in the end it just came out honestly. "I have never had a problem with the idea of the two of you being together. I know I said some unforgivable things…"

Had he really said all that? What had been wrong with him?

"I just…was angry at myself. I couldn't believe all that I missed. I hated the fact that Derek, who you had known for only a few years, knew more about your childhood and your whole life, than I, the one who had been there the whole time, did. Not that I was really there. And that's something I have to live with for the rest of my life."

"It was scary too. It was obvious Derek was the most important man in your life and who you loved despite all the things he had done for you. I knew I could never get you back because of everything. But I saw the way you brightened when he was in the room, the life in your eyes I hadn't even seen when you were a kid on Christmas, confirmed it. And even though I hardly know you Derek, I saw her bring out the good in you. After everything I heard about you, and after meeting you, you always seemed to surprise me when it came to Casey. One second you were making her life a living hell the next doing anything to make her happy. What you guys have is true love. I believe that. I've seen the changes in both of you, even now. You're different. But for the better."

They both nodded, smiling happily at his remark.

"So does this mean you'll come celebrate this love at our wedding?" Derek asked him.

Dennis looked at him in surprise. He figured Derek had only complied because of Casey. But the truth was in his eyes. He wanted him there too. Although his intentions still were solely for the woman beside him, the fact that he didn't completely hate him, were enough.

"I'll be there." Dennis agreed, smiling. Casey beamed.

Derek watched her, the corner of his mouth turning up in a loving smile. It seemed as though finally, the past could stay in the past, and they could focus on the present and future.

Forgiveness was in the air, but they would not forget the reasons for the parting of ways.

And as Derek gazed over at his soon-to-be wife, he knew he would never forget a single moment with her.

And that, like she was to him, was a God send.

THE END

* * *

**Final Note**: An alcoholic who stops drinking, even for 37 years, is still considered a recovering alcoholic. And however many years have passed is up to you as the reader. I tried not to leave any indications of their ages so you could use your imagination. Also, sorry for all those who wanted Dennis killed, or permanently gone. There's enough people in the world without a father, I figured he deserved at least to be at the wedding. Again, up to you if they ever see him again afterwards. Thanks ! :)


End file.
